The Angel In The Mask
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Yami was a popular boy in school and always got the girl whenever he wanted, however, when a strange boy comes to school wearing a white mask that covers his whole face. Yami becomes curious of why he wears it and tries to seek out the reason, not knowing of the consequences. YamixYugi
1. New Student

**:Hello everyone! Welcome back to another story! The Angel in The Mask! It won by one vote surprisingly, it was in a tie with another story for a good amount of days. Well I hope you enjoy this one I worked very hard on this chapter! Please review! I do not own Yugioh!: **

"Please go out with me!" A Chinese girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes begged as she bowed in front of a male student. The male student sighed, he had black spiked hair with crimson red aligning the edges of it, along with the hair was sharp spiked bangs that framed his face and shot up his hair like lightning bolts, his eyes, like his hair, were crimson. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as the wind from the outdoors blew through his hair. The two were on top of a school roof and the boy did not look very amused by their conversation.

"I apologize but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The boy spoke with a deep smooth voice that could send shivers down anyone's spine. The girl straightened up and looked at the boy sadly.

"W-Why?" She questioned taking a step toward him. He turned away from her, faced the door that led back into the school and grabbed the handle, he looked back toward the girl.

"You're not my type." He spoke blankly as he opened it and left her alone on the roof. He placed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the stairs back to the third floor of the high school. He stared down at the stairs as he did this, he had been asked out _again_ and class hadn't even begun yet! He got to the bottom step and wasn't surprised when he was greeted by two other male students, one had blond hair and honey colored eyes, while the other had brown hair and sharp blue eyes.

"So..." The blond headed boy questioned as he smirked and threw his arm around the blank faced boy. He glared at him.

"No, Joey." The boy spoke with a growl, Joey let go of him and pouted.

"Why not, man?!" He groaned. "She's so cute!" The brown headed boy glared at Joey.

"Stop pestering Yami and leave him alone." The boy demanded, his glare still fixated onto Joey. Joey stuck his tongue out at him and smirked.

"I don't have to listen to you, Seto." Joey said, knowing that he didn't like being called by his first name. Seto turned away and started to walk down the hallways of the school, Joey let go of Yami.

"Hey! Wait up!" Joey called to him as he started to run toward him, leaving Yami alone. Yami just watched him run off and smiled, he was silly. He gasped as he felt someone wrap their arms around his own arm, latching onto him. He turned his head and came face to face with a tan short brown haired girl with dark green eyes, he chuckled slightly.

"Hello Mana..." He spoke softly, tiredness masking his voice. Mana smiled brightly.

"Yo!" She said loudly in his ear making him flinch at the noise. She giggled at his movement. "Sorry." She apologized letting him go and putting her hands together in a praying motion and bowing. He laughed softly at her actions.

"Mana." A high voice hissed out, the two teenagers turned toward the voice to see a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, she had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Mana. Mana flinched and latched back onto Yami.

"H-Hey Anzu..." She stuttered out as Anzu walked over to her and crossed her arms.

"What did I tell you about scaring Yami?" She said with anger in her voice. Mana pouted.

"He didn't seem to mind that much..." She looked away before Anzu grabbed her cheek and began to pinch it. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She cried as she let go of Yami. Anzu glared at her.

"Apologize."

"But sis-"

"Apologize!"

"She doesn't need to, it's fine." Yami spoke out finally, he didn't like that Anzu was putting her sister in pain. He grabbed Anzu's hand and moved it gently, causing Anzu to adopt a slight pink color on her cheeks. He touched Mana's cheek and rubbed it slightly to help the pain go away. Mana smiled in thanks.

"Thank ya, sister's mean..." Mana pouted, Anzu glared at her.

"I am _not_ mean!" Anzu yelled at her sister making her flinch, Mana started to cry crocodile tears.

"Wahh! Yami! She's yelling at me!" Mana cried, wrapping her arms around Yami. Yami smiled awkwardly as he wrapped his arms around her. Anzu glared at the two before she grabbed Mana's arm, ripped her away from Yami, and began to drag her.

"Yami! Help! I'm being kidnapped!" Mana yelled, fake fear cloaking her voice completely. He heard Anzu let out a load groan. He chuckled, his friends could always make him feel better after he rejected someone.

He walked down the halls of the school and walked into his classroom, the door was always open. His eyes narrowed, his very very _very_ loud classroom. Teens were talking at loud levels that surely wasn't needed for classroom speaking, some were sitting on desks, some were writing on the board, and some were just working on homework or playing with their electronic device that they brought to school, even though they were forbidden here. He walked to his desk and sat in it, knowing he caught his friends eyes and that they would come bother him in a couple of-

"Hey Yami!" Minutes...Yami looked up to the person who spoke his name to see his friend Joey for the third time that day, the first being when they walked to school together.

"Did cha hear the news?!" Joey questioned him, excited for some reason. Yami rose an eyebrow, news?

"What news?" He asked curiously, he felt his desk suddenly get heavier. He looked up and saw Miho, a long violet haired girl with matching violet eyes, she held her hair in a yellow bow on her head. She smiled down at him.

"It's a new student." She told him winking. She closed her eyes, put her hands together, and sighed dreamily. "I hope it's a cute guy..." She cooed as a blush came onto her cheeks. Yami rolled his eyes, she asked _him_ out before but he rejected her, now she just hung out with him on a regular basis.

"What about Tristan?" He spoke, he knew Tristan, another friend of his, had a thing for her. She blushed slightly before she looked away, now that Yami thought about it Tristan hadn't come to school that day.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it..." She whispered before she shook her head, what the hell was up with her? He sighed and placed his elbow onto his desk before resting his chin in his palm. A new student, great, as if they didn't have enough kids in this school.

"If it's a girl, she'll probably see Yami and fall for him at first sight." Joey teased, winking at him. Yami groaned, this was normal at the school. Yami was sought after by a majority of the girls in the school due to his good looks, he didn't really care and didn't want a relationship based out of attraction toward a face.

"It better not be another annoying person." Seto commented crossing his arms, Joey gasped and jumped away, Seto had appeared right next to him!

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Joey questioned in a strange pose with his leg up in the air and his hands spread to the sides, Seto looked away, trying to hold in a laugh.

"I got up from my seat and walked." Seto responded, his voice blank from emotion, which was normal. Yami looked around the room, ignoring any more conversation from the two boys. Anzu and Mana were in the room listening to some music, Tristan's seat was empty, the one where another one of his friends,Duke, sat was empty as well, and the one next to him was empty just due to not being an even numbered class. Great, now the new student will be marked as a lucky bastard. Students had fought over the seat next to Yami before, he felt bad for the new kid now.

"Alright everyone! Sit down!" A female voice called out, it was their teacher, Mai, also known as Ms. Valentine. She had long blond hair and violet eyes. She gestured for everyone to sit and waited until everyone did as she asked and quieted down. She smiled at the class.

"Okay, Now I'm sure you all have heard the rumors, we have a new student today!" She spoke happily as she gestured toward the door. "You may come in now."

Yami's eyes widened as the new student walked into the room. What the hell? The new student was as short as a middle schooler and had black spiked hair with amethyst aligning it and sharp yellow bangs framing his face, it looked like Yami's hair, but that didn't shock him the most. On the student's face was a blank white mask, just a white mask that covered his whole face, it was...creepy. He could hear whispers throughout the room with comments such as 'What's with the mask?' 'Is his face burned or something?' 'He looks funny...'. Yami eyed the student curiously, this was interesting...in a creepy sense.

"His name is Yugi Mutou, he used to go to a private school but was forced to transfer due to family issues." Mai told the class gesturing to the student. Yugi? That was his name? The name was kind of cute but the kid looked so unapproachable. Mai looked around the room and smiled as she pointed at the empty desk next to Yami.

"You may go sit next to Yami." She spoke, causing arguments to be shouted out at her. She glared at the class and it stopped immediately. Yugi nodded and slowly walked over to the desk, Yami couldn't take his eyes off of him, he was just so interesting and creepy! A weird combination but still...Yugi sat down, placed his arms onto the desk, and laid his head onto them. Yami tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Are you tired?" Yami whispered, trying to talk to the new kid. Yugi lifted his head and looked toward him, or Yami thought he looked toward him, the masked face was facing his direction so that means he's looking at him, right? Yugi shook his head and began to return his head to his arms.

"Why are you resting your head then? Headache?" Yami questioned, why are you talking to him? Yugi once again lifted his head and shook it.

"Well, then why?" Yami repeated, wanting to get a voice out of the kid. Yugi just shrugged and laid his head back down. Yami didn't want to give up.

"So, was private school fun?" Yami asked him, he wanted to see if the kid could talk, he wanted to _make_ him talk. He could barely make out a small sigh of annoyance from the boy. Yugi lifted his head up and sat up straight, his arms still on his desk. He shook his head.

"Why? Was it hard?" Yami questioned, at least the kid was going to listen to him better now. Yugi shook his head, seeming to accept the fact that this other kid wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Were the kids snobs like people say?" Yami spoke, seeming to somewhat enjoy the one-sided conversation he was having with the creepy student. Yugi shook and nodded his head, which meant yes and no.

"So some were and some weren't?" Yami asked chuckling slightly. Yugi nodded.

"So off of the school subject..." Yami trailed off softly, becoming nervous. Why are you even about to ask this? "Why're you wearing that?" He pointed at the mask. He saw the boy stiffen at the question.

"Is your face injured or something?" Yami spoke, thinking of house fires or problems with relatives and strangers. Yugi shook his head, he seemed uncomfortable now.

"Then why?" Yami questioned. Yugi just laid his head back down. Yami glared at him.

"Hey, answer me." Yami demanded, Yugi wouldn't raise his head. "Yu-"

"Yami, It's not normal for you to talk during class, so I would appreciate it if you would stop." Mai spoke out glaring at him with a book in her hand, the class looked toward him confused at why he was talking all of a sudden.

"I apologize..." Yami sighed as he glanced toward the new student, a glance his friends caught. Mai nodded and continued to lecture the class based on something in the book. Yami looked toward the clock, not even an hour into the class and they still had about three hours left until lunch. Yami glared toward the student.

He still hadn't raised his head.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"What's with the sudden interest in the new kid?" Joey questioned Yami as him and their little group of friends sat at a large table. The group consisted of Joey, Seto, Miho, Anzu, and usually Duke and Tristan. Yami poked his burger, not feeling hungry at that moment.

"I don't have a interest in the new kid." Yami responded, he looked interesting but that was it.

"Seems like you do, you kept trying to talk to him the whole time, I've never seen you try to get someone to talk so much." Joey pointed out to him as he took a bite out of his burger.

"I'm just curious about him, that's it." Yami grumbled as he looked away from his friend.

"I'm kind of curious about him too." Anzu suddenly spoke after swallowing a bite of a salad she was eating. "The mask is creepy, but he's kind of cool." Yami looked at her confused, cool?

"He's really silent from I saw from Yami's attempt at talking to him." Mana added to her sisters comment. Anzu nodded.

"Yeah, that. Or Yami just creeped him out." Anzu giggled as Yami blushed slightly.

"How would I creep him out? He creeps _me_ out." Yami argued, his face still red from embarrassment. Joey shrugged.

"You're curious about a guy who creeps you out?" Joey questioned him. "Makes sense, like I said before, it seems like a interest, doesn't it?" He asked him winking. Yami glared at him.

"Kind of does." Seto agreed, shocking Yami by an extreme level, those two hardly agree on anything!

"He's kind of cute in a sense." Miho commented, a blush on her face. "He's so small! It makes me want to hug him!" She squealed giggling. The girls giggled with each other while the three boys just looked at each other confused.

"Well...he _is_ short." Joey spoke, agreeing with Miho on the being small bit. Yami nodded as he looked toward the lunch line to see Yugi coming out of it with a burger on his tray. Yami stood up, he wasn't going to give up on trying to make him talk.

"I'll be right back." Yami spoke before he walked toward Yugi, who was sitting down at a table by himself now. His friends looked at his back as he walked away, Joey smirked.

"Not interested he says, just curious he says." Joey commented laughing. The girls just continued to talk about the small new student while Seto and Joey began to finish eating their food.

"Yo." Yami greeted as he waved at the new student. Yugi looked toward him, Yami could sense that he was getting glared at.

"So, you're going to eat?" Yami questioned, taking a seat next to the kid without asking. Yugi was obviously annoyed. Yami looked at his tray, just a burger, a milk, and a straw. "How are you going to eat with a mask on, it's _kind_ of important to put the food in your mouth." Yami teased him, not knowing he was doing so. He watched as Yugi opened the milk and placed the straw into it. Yugi lifted his mask only slightly to reveal small pink lips, he lifted the straw to his mouth and took a sip from it. Yami stared at him as he drank, why the hell are you watching a kid drink?

"Okay, so you can drink, but you can't exactly fit a burger under there." Yami commented as Yugi placed the milk back down. Yugi turned his masked face toward Yami, he could feel a glare directed at him. Yami heard a sigh as Yugi picked up his burger and handed it to Yami. Yami looked at him confused.

"So, you can't eat it?" Yami questioned him. Yugi didn't answer as he just gestured for Yami to take it. Yami took it gently and stared at it, he hadn't eaten his other burger because he wasn't hungry...Yami took a bite of the burger and chewed slowly.

"Thanks..." Yami spoke softly, swallowing the bite. Yugi pointed to the table where Yami was at before, all of his friends were still there. Yami got the hint and chuckled.

"Bribing me to leave with food?" Yami questioned smiling, Yugi nodded. Yami sighed and stood up.

"Alright, I got it." Yami spoke still smiling as he started to walk back to his table. He felt his friends stare at him with a strange intensity.

"So the kid gave you a burger?" Joey asked, adopting a smile of his own. Yami sat back in his seat, amazed by the fact that none of his food had been touched. Yami placed the burger next to his other one. They looked the same, other then the fact that Yami had taken a bite out of the other one.

"Yeah, and?" Yami glared at him, Joey smirked.

"That's sweet." Joey sung out making Yami blush slightly, okay that's not right. Miho giggled as she pointed at Yami's face.

"Yami's blushing!" She giggled louder as the other two girls looked toward him and started to giggle as well.

"He is!" Anzu commented as Mana began to giggle louder then the other two.

"Oh for the love of god. It was a bribe." Yami explained crossing his arms. Joey rose an eyebrow, his smirk still on his face.

"A bribe to what? Go away?" Joey questioned, the bastard was having fun with this! Yami looked away and nodded. Joey erupted with laughter.

"Yami got rejected! Haha!" Joey laughed louder, Yami could hear Seto snickering.

"All I did was talk to him! I didn't ask the kid out or anything! I don't want to be in a relationship and especially not with someone I just met!" Yami argued, this was the first time he had ever been teased about a guy!

"Yeah, Yeah." Joey smiled as he stopped laughing. Yami glared at his friends and sighed as he picked up the burger he had taken a bite out of and did the thing that you're supposed to do with a burger.

Eat it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Ding! Ding!_

Yami sat up slowly and watched as the kid next to him quickly got up and seemed to sprint out the door. Yami's eyes widened as he began to chase him, okay now you're just being creepy. Yami could hear Joey's laughter from the classroom as he chased Yugi, Yugi was a fast runner. Yami chased after him wondering _why_ he was chasing him and why Yugi was running. As soon as they stepped out of the school Yami saw a large black limo with a tall man in a black suit and glasses standing near it. Why the hell was there a limo in front of the school? He glanced toward Yugi. Yugi looked at the man and put a finger up to him to wait a minute. He heard someone take a deep breath.

"Leave me alone." Yugi spoke. Yami's eyes widened as he heard the voice echo in his ears. He stood there starstruck as Yugi went toward the limo and the door was opened for him. He got in and the man entered the other side up at the front and began to drive off. Kids were beginning to exit the school, Yami could hear the laughter and chatter of children as he stood there. His eyes widened and his mouth open slightly in amazement with only two thoughts on his mind.

Yugi had the most beautiful voice a person could have.

And he wants to hear it again.

**:Chapter one done! This chapter actually took a lot of planning! I hope you guys enjoyed this and will look forward to the next one!: **


	2. Yugi

**:Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for the feedback, I'm so happy you all like this story so far! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review!:**

Yugi sighed as he gazed out the limo's window, watching the trees and houses zoom by. He narrowed his eyes as he saw himself in the window, a child with a mask covering his whole face. He could see out of the mask due to the fact of there being multiple tiny unnoticeable holes in the eye sockets, and he could breath because there were the same size holes in the nose area. He curled his hand into a fist, he looked so scary, so why? Why was that teenager talking to me?! He yelled in his head.

"You seem troubled." The limo driver spoke, directing his comment toward the clenched fist on the leather seat in the back, the fist was turning red from pressure. Yugi looked toward the driver and sighed.

"It's nothing..." Yugi told him, directing his attention back to the window. That teenager at the school, he was so pushy. He asked him multiple questions and it bugged him, why was he so curious about him? He was nothing, just a plain student. With a mask, his mind added to his thoughts. The teenager's name was Yami apparently, at first sight Yugi thought that he would be one of the popular types who would get with all the girls in the school within a matter of weeks. It had shocked Yugi that Yami had tried to talk to him, no one had talked to him before at the private school due to his appearance, why did this student suddenly get the courage to speak to him? Was he not freakish enough? Was he not creepy enough? He rose a hand to his masked face and sighed.

"Young Master, we're here." The driver spoke as he exited the car. Yugi closed his eyes as he nodded and waited for the driver to open the car door for him. Yugi stepped out and looked around his familiar house...or well mansion. It was a large pure white mansion with plenty of land and a glorious garden that could be seen from the front. Yugi looked around the area where many cars would be parked for many occasions, he saw a black unfamiliar car. Yugi sighed, another deal I suppose. Yugi thought as he walked to the door and opened it, not waiting for his driver to come and open it for him. As soon as he entered he was greeted by two maids.

"Welcome home, young master." The maids spoke as they bowed, Yugi greeted them with a nod and a small smile that they couldn't see. Yugi reached into his pocket and got out a small folded up white piece of paper.

"This is the list of items I am required to have for school." Yugi told one of them as he handed the paper over. The two nodded before a butler walked up to Yugi and bowed.

"Young Master. The Head Master is in the middle of a deal at this moment and-"

"I got it. I'll be in my room." Yugi interrupted, he was never wanted around when his father was doing business, actually, he was never wanted around...not without the mask present at least. Yugi walked across the golden floor of the mansion, he glared at it, hating how extravagant his father made the place. He climbed the stairs returning to the thought of Yami. He still didn't get it, why didn't he just leave him alone?! He had plenty of friends, Yugi had seen this during class breaks and lunch. Lunch...staring at me like that. Yugi blushed as he thought of the way Yami had stared at his lips as he drank from his milk, what the hell was with that guy?! Yugi was glad he could bribe him with food...ah that was another thing he had to talk to his servants about, food. He would have to bring a knife and fork to school so he could cut food into bite size pieces and then eat it, he couldn't risk taking his mask off. He might lose it if he did that.

Yugi entered his room, his large room that was probably the only normal looking thing in the house. It had light gray carpeting and blue walls, there was a desk with notepads, pencils, pens, a lamp on it, and of course a blue chair near it. There two doors in his room, excluding the one that led out of it. One was a walk in closet, that Yugi used to hide in for reasons that he would rather not speak of, and the other was a private plain white bathroom. Yugi looked to an empty corner of his room that used to contain a body mirror, it had been removed due to the rule that his father had added to the mansion, no mirrors around Yugi. He looked toward his bed, it was a single person bed with blue sheets and a white pillow...and a chubby short old man on it. Yugi smiled under his mask brightly and ran over to the man, happy to see him even though he saw him every day. The old man chuckled and embraced Yugi tightly.

"Hello Yugi, how was school?" The man asked with a bright friendly smile on his face, this man was Solomon Mutou, his grandfather. Yugi broke the embrace and sat next to him.

"It was alright." Yugi spoke, happy to speak to him. Yugi would rarely talk unless it was to his servants or family, other then that he wasn't allowed to talk much, his father had said his voice was like scratching nails on a chalkboard so he added the rule; Yugi does not speak unless he is spoken to. His grandfather narrowed his eyes in worry.

"Only alright? What happened?" Solomon questioned him, Yugi had to suppress a giggle, his grandfather could always see through him.

"It's nothing Grandfather, it was just a kid." Yugi spoke, talking about Yami. The annoying nosy little-

"Did he bully you?" He asked surprised, Yugi had always had an unapproachable aura around him due to his mask. Yugi shook his head.

"No, he just...annoyed me." Yugi told him, falling back onto his bed. His grandfather narrowed his eyes at him.

"How?" Solomon questioned still surprised. Yugi thought for a moment, is there a moment on how he _didn't_ annoy him?!

"He wouldn't stop asking questions and talking to me!" Yugi growled out, hating that he had to think again about the kid. He had to admit he was a little happy when the kid tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to risk getting close to anyone.

"Talking to you?" Solomon spoke amazed, someone tried to _talk_ to Yugi?! No one had ever tried to talk to him before, he had thought maybe the kid was just staring at him funny or something. Yugi nodded as he turned over on his stomach, making sure not to bump his mask off his face somewhat.

"Yeah. He was asking questions like 'Was private school fun?' 'Are you tired?' 'Why are you wearing that?'" Yugi grumbled out, feeling annoyance build up in his chest. Solomon was impressed, this kid actually got under Yugi's skin.

"He might have just been curious about you, seeing as you're wearing a mask and all." Solomon suggested. Yugi scoffed, yeah right, he was probably doing a bet or something like 'Get close to the new kid.' or 'See if you can annoy the new kid.'. Yami only succeeded in doing one of those things.

"I don't have a choice in wearing this thing. And besides Father says I'm ugly anyway, so it doesn't matter." Yugi told him, finally sitting up. Solomon looked toward his grandson sadly, he couldn't tell him if he was ugly or not, he had only seen his face when he was a baby. Yugi and Solomon heard the sound of the door being opened, a butler walked in and bowed.

"The Head Master is done with the deal and is now ready to have supper, you may come out now." The butler spoke formally and bowed once more before he exited. Yugi sighed, he didn't want to leave his safe comfy room. Solomon put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Come, let's not make him wait."

()()()()()()()()()

"School." Yugi's father spoke all of a sudden from across the large silver table that had multiple seats just in case there were a large party. His father, Yoku, would sit at the head of the table while Yugi sat at the end. Solomon would always sit next to Yugi and cut his food, Yugi only trusted him alone to handle his food, once it was on his plate anyway. They were having filet mignon, a small salad on the side, and red wine...Yugi was forced to drink a high class version of apple juice that he didn't quite understand, what the hell is a high class apple?! Yugi glanced toward his father, the regular dinner retinue begins.

"Fine." Yugi responded loudly. Yoku was focused on cutting his food while Yugi picked up his fork and began to eat, having to lift his mask every now and then. Solomon placed a straw into Yugi's glass of apple juice before he began to eat his own food.

"Schoolwork."

"None."

"Friends."

"None."

"Foes."

"None."

"Annoyances."

"One." Yoku glanced up from his food curiously, one? He glared across the table to his son.

"What do you mean one?" Yoku hissed out. Yugi glared through his mask across the table.

"One." Yugi responded blankly. Yoku glared at him as hard as he could.

"Boy or Girl."

"Boy."

"Common or Rich."

"Common."

"How you acquired that information."

"Intelligence." Yugi answered, already getting annoyed by the fact that they were talking about the annoying boy he had encountered.

"Speak?"

"Once." Yoku stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Yugi just simply took a bite of his filet.

"You are supposed to remain silent! You are not to speak at that place! Do you not remember your rules?" Yoku yelled in a booming voice that rang in Yugi's ears. Solomon cringed as he knew he could do nothing but watch.

"I do." Yugi answered plainly. Yoku's father narrowed his eyes.

"State them." Yoku crossed his arms and watched as his son stood up and directed his face in his direction.

"I am not to speak at school. I am not to speak unless I am spoken to. I am not to remove my mask. I am not to see my face. I am to remain in my room unless summoned. I am not to be near a mirror. I am not to interact with anyone." Yugi stated blankly, he could see his grandfather looking at him with a sorrowful expression. His father kept a stern glare as he nodded.

"Good. Now return to your room." Yoku bellowed out as he pointed toward the exit of the dining room. Yugi nodded and exited the room quickly. Solomon watched him and glanced toward Yugi's plate.

He hadn't finished his food.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"You could have lied to him." Solomon spoke as he sat on his grandson's bed, Yugi was sitting at his desk eating a sandwich that had been cut into bite size pieces. Solomon had brought it him. Yugi swallowed a bite and shook his head.

"I wasn't raised to lie." Yugi responded, it's because of Yami. No it's because you mentioned him. He bit his lip as he blamed both himself _and_ Yami. Solomon smiled sadly.

"True, but if it keeps you from getting hurt or being unable to eat..." Solomon trailed off still smiling sadly. Yugi shrugged and ate another bite.

"It doesn't matter..." Yugi sighed and stood up. He handed an empty plate to Solomon. He glanced at a clock that was placed above his bathroom door.

"It is 9:00." Yugi told his grandfather. Solomon nodded and stood up, he placed a kiss on the top of Yugi's head.

"Goodnight Yugi." He smiled and exited the room with the plate in his hands. Yugi smiled toward the door and walked to it where a light switch resided, it was the only room that wasn't lighted by a clap switch. He flipped it off before he walked to his bed and took off his pants, leaving him in plain boxers and a shirt. He got into his bed and sat up as he put the blanket over his legs. He removed his mask carefully, there was no string or latch that would keep it on there, it simply just fitted his face so it wouldn't fall off. He placed it onto a bed stand next to him. He smiled to himself as he enjoyed the feeling of no extra weight on his face. After all...

It was one of the only times that it was allowed off of him.

()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi groaned as he was shaken by a pair of small hands, he turned away from them and tried to hide under the covers.

"Young Master, it is time to rise." A soft voice told him, a maid. Yugi groaned as he sat up and faced away from the voice, he held his hand out to the side, awaiting something. Soon, he felt a heavy weight in his palm, his mask. He placed the mask onto him, making sure it was correctly on him so it wouldn't fall off. He stood up and faced the maid, or rather maids and butlers. There were two maids and two butlers, his regular dress up crew. Since he wasn't allowed to use a mirror, he had no way of knowing how he looked. So the servants would brush his hair, dress him in the correct clothing, and made sure he didn't look _completely_ stupid for school. He waited patiently as he could see blue pants, a white button up shirt, a blue tie, white socks, and brown shoes being laid out. He hissed as he felt a brush go through his hair and pull a couple strands of it, he had a hint of what his hair looked like, it was spiked up in the air that was for sure.

"We have all of your supplies for school, the textbooks however were said to be provided to you, so I'm sure they will be in your desk when you arrive there." A butler spoke holding a brown backpack. Yugi nodded as the servant behind him finished torturing his scalp. After they were finished dressing him, he dismissed them and headed out of his room. Thankfully his father was never a morning person and never cared to rise when Yugi was to go to school. Solomon could wake up, he just always slept in.

"Would you like anything for breakfast?" A maid questioned him, Yugi crossed his arms, thinking.

"How much time do we have until school begins?" Yugi asked as he yawned, he was still slightly tired.

"Around forty minutes Young Master." A different maid answered, Yugi shook his head.

"Then no, prepare the limo. I wish to go." Yugi told them, the maids bowed and proceeded to go get the driver. Yugi stepped outside, a clear sunny day. He felt himself smile as he felt the warm air on his arms, it was nice. Soon the black limo he was in yesterday drove up in front of him. A man stepped out and opened the back door for him, Yugi stepped in and sat down. He looked out the window and placed his chin in his palm. He felt the car start and saw the mansion disappear from sight as they drove. Yugi did have to admit, he liked going to school because it meant he could leave the mansion. Yugi rethought for a moment, what about Yami? Perhaps he would actually take his demand into thought? Yugi could see the school coming up, he prayed that Yami would leave him alone now.

The limo stopped in front of the school. Yugi looked away from the window and waited for the door to open. When it did, he stepped out and looked at the school gates. His eyes widened and he gasped slightly when he saw someone leaning up against a school gate pillar. The same damn teenager was leaning against it with his arms crossed with a backpack at his feet, and he was smiling at him! This damn teenager...Yami...

Was waiting for him?!

**:I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was fun to write this one! Please review!: **


	3. Yugi's Voice

**:Hi everyone! Wow! So many people like this story! I'm so glad! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!:**

Yami regretted absolutely nothing that morning when he had told Joey and Seto to go into the school without him, he had been teased for it but he didn't care. He just wanted to hear Yugi's voice again, it was just so beautiful and pleasing to the ears. He had heard many voices before but his just stood out! It wasn't to soft, wasn't to kind, wasn't to anything! It was perfect! Yami was amused by the fact that when the masked kid stepped out of the limo that he had jumped, he had shocked him. Yami uncrossed his arms and picked up his backpack before he walked toward Yugi.

"Morning." Yami greeted him, still wearing his smile he had on before. The masked face was tilted up in his direction, and he felt _quite_ the glare from the kid. Yami didn't care.

"Oh come on, at least greet me." Yami spoke humorously as the limo drove off. Yugi walked past him. Yami, of course, followed him.

"What's wrong with you?" Yami questioned him as he began to walk side by side with him. Yugi refused to look toward him. Yami narrowed his eyes, I'm going to make you talk to me. He looked at what he was wearing, he had a uniform today and he had a backpack. There was no way a normal student could get all of that in one day after joining a new school, then again Yugi came to school in a limo.

"I assume you're rich?" Yami stated. He could have sworn he heard a scoff that obviously voiced 'What do you think?'.

"You don't need to be so smart about it." Yami sighed as they stepped through the doors of the high school. Yugi faced him, Yami could feel daggers coming from those masked eyes. Okay, you're pissing him off.

"Where's your locker?" Yami asked him, not caring if he was pissing him off or not. He heard a sigh as Yugi reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. Yugi handed it to him and crossed his arms, waiting for him to open it. Yami looked at him confused but opened the piece of paper.

_Locker A307_

_7-14-32_

Yami smirked as he read the paper, well that's handy. Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"Your locker's next to mine." Yami responded handing the paper back to him. He could see Yugi tense up from the information. Yami placed a hand on his shoulder, his smirk still on his face.

"Shall we go?" Yami winked before Yugi jerked his shoulder out of his grip and took off walking in the direction of where his locker was. Yami rose an eyebrow, how did he know which direction to go? Yami looked at one of the walls near the hallway to see a sign that read 'Lockers A300-345'. Yami chuckled and scratched the back of his head, of course. Yami ran down the hallway, successfully catching up to Yugi. Yugi was messing with his locker and was having trouble with it apparently from what Yami could see. Yami watched him, completely amused by the fact he couldn't open it. Did private schools not have lockers?

"Here, let me help." Yami told him as he placed his hand over Yugi's. Yugi's hand jerked back away from his touch. Yami placed his hands up defensively.

"Hey, hey. Chill, okay?" Yami chuckled as he reached back toward the combination mechanism. He opened the locker with ease. Yugi looked up at him, Yami didn't have to see his face or hear his voice to know what kind of emotion he was containing.

"You showed me your locker information, remember? I have quite the memory and _your_ combination is now in my brain." Yami smirked as he stepped to the side and began to open his own locker, which was A306. He heard Yugi shove his backpack in the locker before he slammed it shut. Yami glanced in Yugi's direction to see him sprinting down the hallways, he's trying to get away from you. Yami chuckled, they were in the same class so he could run for a while. Yami knew he was being slightly creepy because of the fact he met this guy yesterday and he was acting as if he was obsessed with him, but he couldn't help it. With a voice like that, who wouldn't act like this?

Yami walked into his classroom, seeing the regular students doing their own thing. He smiled as he noticed two things. Tristan and Duke were back, and Yugi was being bugged by the girls. Yami sat in his seat and just observed what was happening next to him quietly.

"I saw you come to school in a limo! You must be rich!" Miho squealed as she sat on Yugi's desk. Yugi shifted uncomfortably by the fact that he was surrounded by girls. Was that new to him? Yami thought for a second, it was probably due to his mask, he _did_ seem unapproachable at first. He was wondering why the girls suddenly began to talk to him.

"You talked to him and now the girls gained the courage to approach him. Congratulations you give them the strength in bugging the new kid." Seto answered his question without knowing. Yami looked up to him and shrugged.

"I guess that's a good thing." Yami responded. No, it's a great thing. If the girls bug him enough, Yugi might say something. Within around five minutes, Yami's desk was surrounded with his four guy friends and Yugi had about five girls around his desk.

"So, do you always come to school in a limo?" Miho asked, not being able to let up on the limo and rich topic for a while. Yugi shook his head. The girls had figured out that you had to ask yes or no questions to Yugi in order for him to be able to respond, he wouldn't say a word to them.

"So how old are you?" Mana asked him...well almost all of the girls figured it out. Yugi lifted his hands, rose one finger, then rose seven fingers. Mana smiled brightly, okay so she figured something else out...

"Seventeen?" Mana questioned him to make sure she understood what he meant. Yugi nodded. The girls let out a squeal, most of them were eighteen. Yami glanced toward him, Seventeen? Yami smiled to himself, he's only a year younger then me then.

"Okay, who bets that Yami asks out the new kid in a couple of days?" Duke joked as he tossed a pair of dice in the air. Joey and Tristan laughed while Yami blushed slightly. Seto just looked toward Duke unamused.

"I told you, I'm not interested in him." Yami told them blandly, you're interested in his voice. Yami pushed that thought to the side, they didn't need to know that.

"Then what was with the whole 'You go on ahead, I'm waiting for someone.'? We heard from a couple other kids that you were walking and talking with him." Joey pointed out smirking. Yami looked away and rested his chin in his palm, stupid gossipers. He glanced toward Yugi to see him looking toward him, did he do something? He shook his head all of a sudden. The girls giggled for some reason, okay what'd he miss?

"Aw! What a shame!" Anzu spoke in fake sorrow, she glanced toward Yami, telling him with her eyes 'I'll tell you later.'. Yami nodded toward her and sighed.

"So anyone going to bet?" Duke questioned as he placed his dice in his pocket. Tristan thought for a moment.

"I'll bet he'll do it in two weeks." Tristan told Duke. Duke smirked as he reached into his other pocket with a notepad and a pencil, Duke was their gambler. He'd take bets and such everyday.

"And what are you betting?" Duke questioned smiling.

"I bet five dollars." Tristan responded laughing. Yami didn't find it funny as Duke scribbled down the information.

"I bet ten on next week." Joey spoke starting to laugh as well.

"Stop making bets damn it!" Yami snapped glaring at his friends. Seto rose an eyebrow as he glanced toward Duke.

"Fifteen on three days." Seto said with no trace of emotion. Okay that isn't cool! Seto never bets on anything!

"Your bets are down gentlemen." Duke spoke formally, smiling at the fact that Yami was getting annoyed. He didn't know why he was so angry though, they always bet on stuff like this when it came to Yami, it was mostly girls but still...

"That's impossible Yugi!" A girl whined as she pouted toward him. Yami and his friends looked toward the commotion.

"Yeah! We asked if you were gay, you said no. We asked if you were straight , you said no. We asked if you were bi...and you said no!" Mana whined alongside the other girl. The girls were bugging him about his sexual preference?

"Come on tell us!" Miho begged as she pouted. Yami was getting a headache from the noise, and if he was getting one then he was sure Yugi would be getting one as well.

"Maybe he doesn't want to tell you." Yami suddenly spoke loudly to them. The girls turned their heads toward him, Yugi glanced toward him as well.

"He's been answering all of our other questions though." A girl told him crossing her arms. Yami glared at her, she flinched slightly.

"Don't you think _that_ question is a little to personal?" Yami questioned her, anger hinted greatly in his tone. The girl bit her lip and looked away shamefully. Yugi hadn't moved his face away from Yami's direction, was he staring at me? Yami looked directly at Yugi and smiled slightly. Yugi snapped his head around quickly, avoiding his gaze. Yami chuckled slightly.

"Why'd you interrupt them?" Duke questioned him as Yami turned his head back around and looked down at his desk.

"They were getting to personal." Yami stated blankly. Joey rose an eyebrow.

"And?" Joey drew out confused, it didn't seem _that_ personal. It was just asking which hole you preferred.

"It's rude and besides the girls were giving me a headache." Yami spoke, getting louder as he said the second part of his sentence. The girl's looked toward him and walked away from Yugi's desk area. Anzu, Mana, and Miho, however, went to Yami's desk instead.

"Are you alright?" Anzu asked him concerned as she placed a hand on his head. Great, now they're going to feel up on me...Yami forced a sweet smile onto his face and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yami spoke softly, Anzu blushed slightly at his tone and removed her hand. Mana pouted.

"I'm sorry Yami, we were just curious about him..." Mana spoke sadly as she looked down at the floor. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"Why're you apologizing to me? You were just loud, that's all." Yami explained to her, she looked up confused.

"Really? You weren't jealous?" Mana said confused. Yami's eyes widened, jealous?

"Jealous of what?" Yami asked curiously.

"Well, the girls think it could be one of two things..." Anzu spoke softly as she looked away. Miho giggled slightly.

"You could be jealous over the fact that the girls were paying attention to Yugi and not you." She said smiling. Yami knew that one wasn't true, he was happy that he was being surrounded by his friends that were guys and _not_ flirting with him.

"Or you could be jealous of the fact that Yugi wasn't paying attention to you." Mana finished for her. Yami's eyes widened as he heard a chuckle from Yugi's desk. Yami stood up to look over the girl's heads to see Yugi turned away from his direction and his shoulders were moving slightly, as if he was laughing at something. Yami smiled softly at that, the chuckle was cute.

"I think we were right about the second one." Anzu spoke as she saw the look on Yami's face, he seemed happy to hear the laugh. She had to admit though, the laugh Yugi was doing was cute.

"So Yami _does_ like the new kid?" Mana put a finger to her mouth as she began to think. Yami snapped out of his trance and glared at his friends.

"I do _not_ like the new kid like that!" Yami growled out. His friends just looked at him. Yami knew they didn't believe him, who could blame them? Yami just liked his voice, that's it. That's all he liked.

"Okay! Everyone please calm down and sit down!" Mai spoke loudly as she walked into the classroom smiling. Yami looked toward her and sighed in relief, good, now he can be left alone. The class quieted down quickly.

"Alright! Now I am glad to tell you that after lunch we will be going to the gym, however Yugi." Yugi looked up as he heard his name, Mai smiled at him. "You will need a uniform, so would you please tell me what size you are?" Yami glanced at Yugi, he looked uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk out loud. Joey rose his hand. Mai called on him.

"The new kid doesn't talk." Joey told her. Mai's eyes widened as she glanced back toward Yugi.

"I am so sorry!" She spoke sadly. "Then if someone would please check the back of his shirt and pants for a tag, that would be helpful." Yami looked at her confused, in the middle of the class?

"I'll do it!" Miho called out smiling brightly. Yami glared at her as Miho got out of her seat and began to walk toward Yugi's desk. It would be embarrassing for a girl to look at him in the middle of class, and knowing her she'll probably just strip him. Yami quickly got out of his seat and rushed over to Yugi, shocking him as he remained seated. He looked at the back of his shirt and read the tag that was inside of it, he could feel the whole class looking at him.

"Pant size?" Yami questioned whispering in Yugi's ear. Yugi flinched at the whisper and stood up quickly. Yami grabbed the back of his pants and just flipped the outline inside out, making it so you couldn't see his underwear.

"He'll be a small in our uniforms, both shirt and pants. Ms. Valentine." Yami spoke loudly looking toward the teacher. The students and her were looking at him confused and surprised. Miho was glaring at him.

"Um...Thank you Yami." Mai spoke confused but obviously amused by the display. Yami nodded and went back to his seat, Yugi looked toward him. Yami smiled at him and mouthed a 'You're welcome'. Yugi looked away. Yami chuckled at that as he glanced toward the clock. They still had quite a bit of class time left before lunch. Yami glared toward his friend Tristan as he heard a faint whisper of-

"Twenty on two days."

()()()()()()()()()

"You're mean, Yami!" Miho whined as all of them sat down at their table at lunch. She was complaining about the fact that Yami checked Yugi's sizes and she didn't. "Mean! Mean! Mean!" Yami glared at her.

"You would've stripped him in front of the whole classroom." Anzu vouched for him. "I'm glad Yami was the one to check him, he's a guy and Yugi's a guy. Makes sense for him to do it." Yami sighed in relief.

"It was kind of funny to see Yami jump out of his seat though and rush over to Yugi, the poor kid must have been terrified." Tristan commented taking a bite of his food. Joey laughed as Yami started to chew on a fry.

"Yeah, I've never Yami move so fast." Joey added laughing still. Duke rose a hand.

"I've seen him move faster." Duke argued. "It was when he was running away from the girls I set on him last year." The whole table began to laugh.

"It's because you said 'Whoever catches Yami gets to date him.'" Mana giggled as she reached for her milk.

"If I remember correctly you were the only girl in the class who didn't run after him." Seto commented swallowing a bite of what he was eating. Mana nodded.

"Uh huh! I think of Yami as a big brother!" She smiled brightly, Yami was grateful for that fact. Joey looked toward Yami.

"So, can I have her then?" Joey smirked as Yami almost spit out his milk. Joey laughed before he felt a smack upside the head from Seto.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He yelled at him, Seto just glared at him and looked away. "Answer me you bastard!" Yami laughed at the scene as he glanced toward the table where Yugi sat the other day to see him sitting in it once again. Yami didn't hesitate a moment and got up to go to the other table.

"Can I change my bet?" Seto questioned Duke. Duke nodded and smiled.

"Why not? I mean, Tristan changed his." Duke laughed as Seto changed his to tomorrow. Yami walked toward the table and sat down next to Yugi without greeting him. Yugi jumped at the sudden movement, but seemed to relax slightly at the fact that it was only Yami and not a girl. Yugi glanced down at his tray.

"I'm not getting bribed with food again." Yami commented smiling. Yugi snapped his head back around to him, Yami knew he was glaring.

"I'm interested in how you'll eat with a mask, and if you want me to go away." Yami smirked as he poked the mask in the area where the lips would be. "Voice it." He saw Yugi stiffen up at the sentence. Yugi looked down to his tray and shook his head. Yami cursed in his head, damn it, why won't you talk? He saw Yugi reach into his pocket and pull out a fork and knife. Didn't this kid know that knifes were forbidden at school? Yami looked closer at the knife, it was a butter knife.

"You have a chicken biscuit sandwich, it'll be messy if you-" Yami stopped as Yugi removed the biscuit part and just began to cut the chicken into bite size pieces. Oh, he just wants the meat. Yami noticed that he hadn't put his straw in his milk yet. He grabbed Yugi's straw and milk, Yugi shot his head in his direction to see what he was doing. Yami simply opened the milk and stuck the straw in it. He set it down next to him.

"Will you calm down?" Yami spoke smiling at him. He heard a sigh from Yugi before he stabbed a piece of chicken and rose it to his mask, he lifted it with his other hand. Yami was staring at him as he ate, what else was there to do? Well you could look away...Yami sighed.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yami questioned him. Yugi nodded as he took a drink from his milk. Yami laughed. "Well, you know what to do." Yugi placed his milk back down and faced him before he shook his head.

"You talked yesterday, why won't you talk now?" Yami asked, he wanted to hear his voice again dang it. Yugi looked away before he shot out of his seat. Yami flinched at the sudden movement as Yugi walked over to his side and grabbed his wrist. He began to drag him forcefully.

"Hey!" Yami called to him as he dragged him. Yugi dragged him back to his friends table. Yugi ignored the surprised looks of Yami's friends as he used his other hand to pull the empty chair out, he threw Yami toward the chair. Yami stood in front of it confused before Yugi used both of his hands to push him into the chair. Yugi clapped his hands together, as if he was dusting his hands off and walked back to his table. As soon as Yugi was back at his table, his friends erupted in laughter.

"That was the best thing I've ever seen!" Joey cried out laughing as much as he could. Yami blushed in embarrassment.

"It was as if he was putting a kid in time out!" Tristan laughed as he beat on the table. All of his friends were highly amused by the act that Yugi pulled.

Yami couldn't have been more embarrassed.

()()()()()()()()()()

Yami and his friends walked in a large group as they went toward the locker rooms where they would split up into gender groups. Yami looked around the other students, where was Yugi? His friends waved to each other as they all split up and went into their locker rooms. Yami walked in and looked around the room, he couldn't find him. Him and his friends got changed quickly and were about to leave.

"You guys go on, I'll wait here." Yami told them as he sat down on a bench in the locker room in blue shorts, a white shirt, and tennis shoes. His friends nodded, already knowing why he was waiting and left him. Yami waited in the locker room, soon it was empty and he was the only one in there...he heard the door open. He stood up and walked toward it to see Yugi sneaking in. He heard him gasp as he saw Yami.

"So you were waiting for the others to leave, huh?" Yami spoke, failing to hide a smile as he looked at the masked boy. Yugi pushed past him as he walked to a locker without a lock on it and snapped one onto it, claiming it as his own. Yami just leaned against a wall, watching Yugi. Why _did_ he want to be alone when he changed? Was he shy? Yami heard a sigh as Yugi turned around.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Yugi said, annoyance cloaking his voice completely. Yami's heart skipped a beat, there's the voice. Yami stood there staring at him.

"Because, you're kind of interesting." Yami told him, happy that Yugi finally started to talk to him.

"Interesting?" Yugi spoke confused at his reply.

"It's not everyday you see a kid wearing a mask that covers his whole face, you know." Yami explained, getting off the wall and walking toward him. Yugi backed up slightly.

"Well...that gives you no reason to practically follow me everywhere!" Yugi snapped at him. Yami flinched slightly, his cute voice could be harsh.

"What if I told you I just want to get to know you?" Yami questioned him. Yugi looked away.

"I wouldn't believe you. You're popular aren't you? The girls told me." Yugi told him. "I already suspected that when I first saw you, but now I have vocal evidence of it." Yami narrowed his eyes at him.

"Does it matter if I'm popular?" Yami asked, slightly amused by the fact that Yugi thought that that would change anything.

"Wouldn't it though? You're following a creepy rich kid around the school, wouldn't that be quite the mark on your popularity seal?" Yugi spoke crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I don't care about that." Yami spoke honestly, he really didn't care about being popular. Sure it helped him get friends, but the friends he had now were the ones who had stuck with him from the beginning.

"And why don't you care? Won't that hurt your record with the girls?" Yugi asked, he seemed curious. Yami smiled at him.

"I have no records with the girls, I've never been in a relationship." Yami told him, still smiling. It was true, he never had.

"You're lying." Yugi hissed out. Yami shook his head.

"I'm not." Yami reassured him. "You can ask anyone, I've never been in a relationship." Yugi shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay..." Yugi sounded defeated. "You said at lunch that if I want you to leave, I need to voice it, correct?" Yami rose an eyebrow.

"I did." Yami spoke smiling, he had said that to hear his voice. But he was hearing his voice now, and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Leave." Yugi demanded harshly. Yami shrugged.

"Do I have to?" Yami teased him. "I want to stay and chat some more."

"Well I don't. Now go." Yugi growled out, he was pissed.

"If you answer a question of mine, I'll leave." Yami spoke as he took a couple more steps toward him. Yugi took a couple steps back and felt his back hit the lockers. Yami looked down at the masked boy.

"Fine, what's the question?" Yugi asked, fear slightly hinted in his confident voice. Yami placed his index finger on Yugi's masked mouth.

"Why do you not speak with that beautiful voice of yours?" Yami purred out, smirking as he could tell that he was getting a slight reaction from him. Yugi gasped at the statement.

"I-I..." Yugi stuttered out, seeming to have lost all confidence in his voice.

"Well?" Yami whispered out, he was flirting with the boy and he knew he was, but he didn't care.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Yugi suddenly yelled as a hand shot from Yugi's side and slapped Yami's face. Yami gasped loudly as he felt a sharp sting of pain on his cheek. He heard Yugi run out of the locker room, what did you expect? Yami rose a hand to his cheek, he tried to touch it but it stung. The kid had quite the swing. Yami walked over to one of the benches in the locker room and recollected his thoughts as he tried to refuse the temptation of touching his cheek. He was overjoyed by the fact he could hear Yugi's voice again but it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear more of it and that triggered another thing that he knew he had to see.

A beautiful voice _had_ to be accompanied by a beautiful face.

**:Yami, you're getting creepy. Stahp. Oh well! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!:**


	4. Cops and Robbers

**:Wow this is popular! I didn't even know so many people would like this story ! I'm glad you do though! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!:**

Yugi panicked as he rushed out of the locker room with his gym uniform in his arms. He ran down the hallway and entered the nearest door, which just happened to be a janitors closet that someone forgot to lock. It was roomy in the closet however and Yugi could move around. He collapsed on his knees as he tried to recollect his breath and cool his face down. What the hell was that all about?! Yugi's heart had sped up and his face had reached a temperature that he wouldn't even imagine existed when Yami whispered to him. Yami, a popular kid with the girls (from he heard and saw), flirted with him?! He was a guy!

Yugi cursed at himself, the kid is probably trying to mess with your head. He looked down at his gym uniform and sighed as he decided that it would be better to get dressed for gym class...and be wary of Yami. Yugi removed his mask and began to strip as he thought about the locker room event. Yami had surprised _and_ scared him, what did he mean 'Beautiful Voice?'. Yugi put on his gym uniform with ease...so Yami did get the size right. Yugi shook his head, stop thinking about that perverted bastard. Yugi placed his mask on his face gently and adjusted it to make sure it rested on his face nicely. He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the closet slowly, he looked both ways to keep an eye out for Yami. Yugi didn't want to run into him again.

Yugi walked down the hallways cautiously, making sure to check behind him every now and then in fear of getting sneaked up on. Yugi found himself back at the boys locker room. He gulped and prayed that Yami wasn't still in the damn room. He opened it slowly and peeked into the room, that isn't going to be enough to see if he's in there or not you idiot. He rolled his eyes at his thoughts, last time he was standing there waiting for him at the door. He entered and looked around, seeing no one else in there with him, he let out a sigh of relief as he walked to his locker and saw a small white note on the lock of it. Yugi took it and looked at it, his eyes widening at the sentences.

_I figured out your lockers combination in here._

_Now I know both combinations of yours._

_Just thought I'd tell you._

_- Yami._

Yugi cursed as he threw the paper on the floor and stepped on it. Why did _he_ want to even know those combinations, what good would his combinations do? Yugi opened his locker easily, seeing as Yami had forcefully taught him how to. He threw his regular uniform in before he slammed the locker shut and reset the combination. Yugi quickly ran out of the locker room, not wanting to be alone in there any longer.

Who knows what would have happened if Yami came back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi walked where the signs in the school led him, he needed to go to the main gym where his class most likely was. Like most of the time, he was right. His class was just standing around, talking to each other as they waited for their teacher to say something to them. Yugi looked around and kept an eye out for _him_. He didn't want to be caught alone with him again, he even talked to the guy! He's not allowed to talk! Then again, he broke his rules a lot so he didn't care in a sense.

"Yugi!" A voice squealed out, Yugi flinched in fear and looked toward the voice. Oh..it's just Miho...crap. Yugi didn't want to admit it, but out of all the girls that bugged him that morning, Miho bothered him the most. She was overly hyper, to flirty, to clingy, and to nosy. Huh, reminds me of Yami. Yugi smiled at his own little joke before he came back to the situation at hand and began to walk away as if he had not heard her. He mentally groaned as he felt someone grab his hand anyway.

"Where're you going, silly! The class is over here!" Miho giggled as she began to drag Yugi against his will. Crap, this girl is a friend of Yami's, I can't let her drag me! Yugi stood his ground and gripped her hand to make her stop. She looked at him confused and tilted her head slightly.

"Yugi?" Miho spoke in a soft voice. Yugi looked toward her with no idea on what to do. He just squeezed her hand tighter and kept looking at her. Miho blushed slightly to his amazement.

"Yugi, if you want us to be by ourselves then you should've just said so!" Miho giggled, her cheeks still pink. She stood there smiling brightly as she thought that Yugi was developing some kind of crush on her. Well that worked out better then I thought, Yugi commented.

"Alright class!" Mai spoke with an abnormally loud voice. She had a megaphone. "Now I want you all to pair up amongst yourselves and to follow me outside!" Miho giggled more as she glanced down at Yugi.

"I guess we're partners!" She stated loudly, Yugi grimaced. "Let's go!" She began to drag Yugi against his will, but this time to the outdoors. Yugi regretted not just breaking away from her and running. As soon as they were outside Yugi could see that the classmates had paired up, he saw Miho giggle and wave toward a group of people. He looked in the direction she was waving to see all of Yami's friends paired up amongst each other. He had learned all of their names from the girls that had bothered him so he knew them all by their hair color and such. Seto was paired with Joey, Duke was with Tristan, and Anzu was with Mana...okay where the hell was that bastard? Yugi looked around and tried to find him, mainly so he could avoid him. His eyes widened when he saw Yami standing next to Mai with a whistle around his neck and his arms crossed. Yami looked toward him and rose a confused eyebrow, Yugi knew it was directed toward the hand holding he was doing with Miho. He saw Yami's expression turn into a glare toward Miho, what the hell did she do? Well she's holding _your_ hand. Yugi looked down at his hand and cursed as he tried to pull apart, she had a killer grip.

"Now I am sure everyone wants to return to when we were all in elementary school." Mai suddenly spoke, causing the class to face her. "So, let's bring back some memories. I am sure you all are aware of the game 'Cops and Robbers'?" The class began to cheer at the mention of the game. Yugi was confused, Cops and Robbers?

"Like always, there is one cop and the rest of you are robbers, if the cop catches you, you're to come to the 'jail' and stay put until the end of the game. Since you all are partnered up, I decided to make this a little bit more interesting for you all." Mai explained. "You are to hold hands with your partner the whole time and if you let go you are disqualified from the game and are sent to jail. Also if only one of you gets caught, the other one may let go and try to avoid the cop. However it is almost impossible seeing as you're right next to each other." Yugi's eyes widened, so it's advanced tag? He had heard of the game, he just never played it.

"Now, I am sure you all know who your cop is." She smiled as she rested a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yugi's eyes widened, really? You _had_ to do this to me Ms. Valentine? Yami smirked in Yugi's direction. "If you are caught by Yami you are to come and stand by me until the end. the game will end after thirty minutes has passed or when Yami has caught all of the 'robbers.' I will start the game with a countdown." She smiled as she watched the class begin to scatter without being told so, they knew the drill. Miho squealed and put a hand to her cheek.

"Eek! I don't want to be caught! You'll protect me, won't you Yugi?" Miho asked dramatically. Yugi tensed up and nodded at the sudden question. Miho squealed in happiness and hugged Yugi tightly for around ten seconds...Ten seconds that Yugi couldn't breath.

"Three!" Mai yelled with a smile on her face. Yugi tensed as the countdown started, he heard Miho squeal in anticipation, was she broken or something?

"Two!" Yugi breathed in heavily as he tried to relax, it'll be okay. Who says Yami is going to chase after you right away anyway?

"One!" Yami uncrossed his arms and looked directly at Yugi. Yugi flinched at the gaze, why couldn't he just leave him alone!

"Go!" As soon as that word was spoken the class erupted in laughs and squeals as Yami took off at an amazing speed...toward Yugi and Miho. Yugi panicked and gripped Miho's hand as he took off running to the side. He heard Miho giggle.

"Yugi's so fast!" Miho yelled over the other sounds outside, how the hell was she keeping up? Yugi thought before he remembered that he was practically dragging her. Yugi looked behind the two of them to see Yami right on their tail, god can't you chase after the other thirty kids for a minute?! He heard Miho let out a yell of sorrow as she let go, Yugi turned around only for a second to Yami with his hand on her shoulder, he was whispering something in her ear. He stood still for a moment to watch, Miho glared at Yami as she said something back and started to walk near Mai. Yami turned toward Yugi, and he could have sworn that he was looking directly into his eyes if it wasn't for the mask. Yami smirked and put up three fingers and mouthed 'One.' 'Two' 'Three'. Crap. Yugi took off sprinting as soon as Yami finished mouthing the word Three.

"Just let me catch you!" Yami yelled over the other voices as he was almost right behind him. Yugi panicked as he made a sharp turn and made Yami fall down on his side onto the ground. Yugi had to stop himself from laughing at the sight. That's what he gets! Yugi thought as he was running before he slammed into someone, Yugi began to fall down before he felt someone grab his wrist and stand him upright.

"Sorry about that." The person apologized, Yugi looked at the person to see it was Joey, he was holding hands with Seto. Yugi shook his head to indicate it was fine. Joey's eyes widened as he grabbed Yugi's wrist once more and jerked him to the side. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Yami's outstretched hand land on Joey's chest, how'd he get up so fast?! Yugi didn't stick around as he heard Joey laughing and Yami yelling at him for some reason. Why was Yami aiming for him?! And why was his hand higher then it should be, it was as if he was aiming to touch someone's face. Yugi ignored these facts as he ran behind a nearby tree and hid, he could see Yami looking around for him. Yugi breathed heavily, this game was chaos! Yugi glanced toward Mai to see more kids then he thought near her, around half the class was standing near her. How had Yami got them while chasing him?

"What're you doing back here?" A high voice spoke out, Yugi almost let out a yell as he turned around and saw Mana, another friend of Yami's. He couldn't help but notice she lost her partner.

"Hiding from Yami?" She questioned as she giggled. Yugi gulped and nodded at her question. Yugi looked to the side and couldn't find Yami. Mana pouted.

"Where'd he go?" She asked herself, Yugi was asking the same exact question as he turned toward her and looked behind her. Found him, he was standing a couple feet away from their tree...and was running toward them. Yugi grabbed Mana's hand by instinct and rushed away from the tree, shocking her. Yami glared at the two as he tried to run faster. Why wasn't the bastard out of breath?!

"Hey Yugi! I have an idea!" Mana yelled to him smiling, he looked back at her confused as she hugged him all of a sudden and broke free from his grasp. Yugi stopped dead in his tracks as Mana ran toward Yami and tackled him down to the ground in a hug. Yugi, once again, had to hold in his laughter. He could vaguely hear the giggles of Mana and the yells of Yami. He took off running to find another hiding spot, which he found behind some bushes near the door to go back inside. He watched as Mana got up and walked toward Mai. Mai smiled at her as she rose the megaphone to her lips.

"Five minutes left you two!" She announced, Yugi's eyes widened. You two?! Yami and him were the only people left? Yugi looked around and tried to hide more behind the bushes, that wasn't good. He saw Yami walk around the area, looking everywhere for him. Yami glanced toward the captured 'robbers' to see them pointing toward Yugi's hiding spot.

"I hate you all..." Yugi whispered to himself as he ran away from his hiding spot, he wasn't going to sit there if he knew where he was now. He heard footsteps rushing toward him, this is insane! Yugi thought. This game was called Cops and Robbers for a reason, it makes you feel like you're a criminal! Yugi bit his lip as he made a sharp turn to try to make Yami fall down again, the same trick wouldn't work twice as Yami just ran at him as strong as before. Yugi thought for a moment, how can I avoid him? He turned around and started to run backwards, a strange skill he had learned when he ran away from people in his mansion before. Yami was looking at him, amused by the action Yugi was doing. Yami smirked as he just inched closer and rose his hand up to Yugi's face, his mask! As soon as Yami's hand was almost touching it Yugi ducked down and slid between Yami's legs. Making said boy fall because of being unbalanced, Yugi could hear the laughter of the 'robbers' as this happened. He heard the sound of a megaphone being turned on.

"The winner is Yugi and the robbers!" Mai announced, making the captured 'robbers' cheer. Yugi felt his heart racing at the adrenaline. He had to admit one thing to himself, that was fun. Yami sat up and narrowed his eyes at Yugi. Yugi looked at him and smirked underneath his mask as he pointed at his mask and shook his finger, telling him he couldn't touch it. Yami smirked and chuckled slightly.

"Oh, really? Just you wait then." Yami told him. Yugi looked at him confused, why the hell did he want his mask? It's not special. Yugi stood up and took a deep breath as he saw Mai and the class start to return to the school.

He ran in before Yami.

()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi stepped out of the locker room in his school uniform, thankful for the fact that no one was in there this time when he entered. He looked down the hallways to make sure no one was there and walked back to class. He pondered some thoughts in his mind as he walked down the halls. Yami wanted his mask, he tried to take it off him. Why did he want it? First he has the guts to call my voice beautiful, and now he wants to rip off my mask. Why is that kid so weird? Yugi entered the classroom and walked to his desk, ignoring the stare that Yami was giving him. He glanced up at the clock to see they only had around five minutes of school left, he highly doubted that the class was only outside for thirty minutes.

"Hey Yugi, do you have a thing for Miho?" A random high pitched voice asked, Yugi turned his head toward Yami's desk to see Anzu standing behind Yami and looking at him. All of Yami's friends were looking at him, including Yami himself. Yugi shook his head.

"See? I told you." Anzu spoke looking down at Yami, Yami shrugged. Why did Yami care about that? Yugi regretted saying no, it probably would have been interesting if he had said yes to the question.

_Ding! Ding!_

Yugi got up slowly, not caring to run now. He didn't care if he was late for the limo or not, he was tired. Yugi began to walk out the door before his shoulder was grabbed by a warm hand. He looked behind him to see Yami smiling down at him, oh great.

"Let's walk out together." Yami said still smiling, Yugi glared at him and ripped his shoulder away from him and walked down the halls. Yami walked beside him and tried to talk to him.

"Riding the limo today?" Yami questioned as they were almost outside. Yugi nodded, feeling annoyed.

"You should let me ride in it sometimes, might make it more lively." Yami teased winking at him. Yugi looked toward him and shook his head.

"You're mean, Ariel." Yami spoke, drawing out the word Ariel. Yugi tilted his head slightly in confusion and just looked at him. Yami laughed.

"Ariel is a mermaid who has a pretty voice, like you." Yami told him as soon as they were outside. Yugi felt his face heat up slightly, again with the voice crap. Yami stretched a hand out toward Yugi's mask.

"She also has a pret-" Yugi stepped back away from Yami's hand. Oh no you don't! Yugi took off running toward his limo and rushed into it, opening the door and locking himself in. He heard the driver enter as well and begin to start the vehicle. Yugi looked out the window and felt himself tense up as he saw Yami just watching him leave.

With a giant smirk on his face.

**:No Seriously, Yami you're being _really_ creepy. Stahp! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!:**


	5. Yami's House

**:I swear to god all of these reviews of yours make me blush. They make me so happy that you all enjoy this story! Here's the next chapter for you all! Please review and enjoy!:**

Yami simply smirked as he watched the masked boy disappear down the street, he was aware of the fact that he was also looking back at him. His smirk faded as he felt heavy arms wrap around his neck, putting him in a choke hold.

"I swear, you're in love." Joey teased as he gripped Yami's neck harder, refusing to let go even though Yami struggled. Yami blushed slightly at the comment, that wasn't true! The boy was interesting and he had the most beautiful voice in the world! He highly doubted that anyone would ignore him after hearing it! Yami felt a tinge of jealously in his chest as he thought about that. Oh. That's great.

"I am not." Yami argued, finally breaking free from Joey. He looked behind him to see Seto, Tristan, and Duke walk toward them. Joey chuckled as he shrugged.

"I dunno man, you chased after that kid _pretty_ hard during the game." Joey laughed as Yami looked away and sighed. His four guy friends grouped together before they began to walk down the street.

"It's a game where I had to tag people. I'm supposed to chase people." Yami explained. He heard Duke let out a loud laugh.

"You made a beeline for the kid!" Duke told him. "I swear you were staring at him as if you were a machine and you were locked on target." Tristan and Joey laughed at his joke as Yami simply glared and Seto just kept walking with no expression.

"Why did you want him out first?" Seto questioned blankly, not seeming to care about Yami's love life at the moment.

"Probably couldn't focus with him out on the field." Joey whispered to the other two boys before they started laughing again. Yami groaned, he should've just tackled the kid and ripped off the mask. Not try to just grab his head and _then_ get it off. No wait, tackling would have made the situation more embarrassing.

"And why were you aiming for his head?" Seto added, shocking Yami to the point he stopped and stared at him. He had noticed that Yami was aiming higher then you needed to be when he tagged Joey and him out (He had tagged Joey but Seto just walked with him to Mai). Yami could feel a cold sweat coming on, if he told them that he was aiming for Yugi's mask, who knows what more rumors would spread! He didn't care about being popular, he just didn't want to be known as a weirdo who aims to take stuff off of people for no reason!

"I..." Yami whispered, not being able to say anything as he just continued to walk.

"Don't force him to answer, maybe he wanted to grab his head and kiss him or something." Tristan told Seto, smirking at his own comment that made Yami's face turn red.

"I told you. I'm not interested." Yami growled out as he began to walk faster then them. They began to laugh as Yami tried to collect his thoughts. You're not interested, yet you think his voice is beautiful, you're basically almost stalking the kid, you're _flirting_ with the kid, and you're trying to take something off of him that can count as clothing. Yami had to admit, it sounded like a creepy obsessive crush.

"Tell that to us when you ask him out tomorrow." Duke smirked as Yami swung his head toward him.

"Okay! Who bet on tomorrow?!" Yami hissed out, he knew Duke wouldn't have said that if someone hadn't bet on it. Seto raised his hand.

"What?!" Yami yelled out, amazed at the fact that Seto had bet _again_. First three days, now one day?! Seto turned his head as he felt an awkward smile come onto his face, he was trying not to laugh.

"I hate all of you!" Yami screamed as he ran away from his friends, his face bright red. He heard footsteps, indicating that his friends were chasing him.

Oh, these guys better not be doing what I think they're doing...

()()()()()()()()()

"Again. I hate you all." Yami groaned as his friends followed him to his apartment building. "Who ever said that you guys could come over?" Joey, Duke, and Tristan did a shrug while Seto just grunted.

"We're bored, now let us in so we can play a game." Joey demanded, Yami wanted to hit him. Yami grumbled as he reached into his pocket and brought out a small key. He opened it quickly and entered, stepping to the side to let his friends in. His apartment was small but it was big enough for a small group of possibly eight people to hang out. The main room was white carpeted with dark red walls with an open kitchen and three rooms that were the bathroom, his bedroom, and the guest bedroom. In the room was a large black couch, a long brown coffee table, a fairly large flat screen television, and a couple game consoles with games piled next to them. Seto headed towards the bathroom while the other three rushed to the couch and grabbed the remote.

"I thought you guys said a game, not television." Yami commented as he walked toward his kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You need a television to play games! So we're turning it on!" Joey yelled back as he turned it on. Yami rolled his eyes as he fished out a diet coke.

"You do not. We play card games and board games all the time." Yami yelled back, opening the coke and taking a drink from it.

"Don't forget outdoor games! By the way, you still have some dirt in your hair from when you fell." Duke yelled, getting involved with the conversation. Yami walked back into the main room, fingering his spiked hair in an attempt to get out the dirt that Duke had said was in it. Seto walked out of the restroom and set himself down on one of the couch's arms.

"He's joking." Seto stated as he crossed his arms and looked toward the television. Yami glared at Duke before he also glanced toward the object.

"Chase, huh?" Yami spoke as he took another drink from his coke. It was a game show that was like an extreme tag. There were 10 contestants, also known as runners, who had to survive an hour to win a good amount of cash. They were chased by taggers known as hunters and were given items to help them survive. It was an interesting show that Yami fairly enjoyed watching. Yami watched as a runner freaked out and fell on his butt as he saw a hunter and used a defense tool. He felt Seto nudge him.

"Remind you of anything?" Seto said blankly. Yami glared at him as he knew he was referring to the moment when Yami had fallen because of Yugi taking a sharp turn.

"Shut up." Yami grumbled as he took another drink. Seto looked up at him with a slight smile on his face.

"If you say so, anyway getting off _that_ topic." Seto suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay here?" Yami rolled his eyes, every time Seto came over to his place he asked him this.

"Yes, Seto. I am _okay_ with being alone. Jeez..." Yami responded slightly annoyed. He had moved out when he turned 18 to start living by himself because he didn't want to trouble his parents any longer. They understood but told him not to get a job until he was out of school, so they sent in a check every week to help pay for his rent and food.

"I'm just making sure." Seto sighed as Joey beat on his back.

"Oh, let up on him. He's fine and besides." Joey smirked. "Maybe if he can charm Yugi, he won't be alone anymore." Yami blushed again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"I am not trying to-"

"Oh Yugi! Like Ariel, you have a pretty voice!" Joey spoke dramatically. Yami's eyes widened, someone had heard him?!

"Huh?! Wait! You heard that?!" Yami questioned him, glaring at his friend. Joey nodded.

"Yup. It was something like that, right? I know it had something to do with the mermaid and a pretty voice." Joey explained as he stood up and stretched. Duke glared at him as he blocked his view. Tristan looked behind Joey's back to look at Yami.

"Pretty voice? That kid can talk? I mean I heard him laugh but talk?" Tristan questioned him, wanting to know more about it. Yami looked away, this isn't good.

"Yeah, the kid can talk." Yami responded, crushing the can of coke in his hands.

"When'd you hear him?" Duke questioned, suddenly getting curious. Yami gulped as he thought for a moment, he couldn't tell them that he practically cornered him in the locker room!

"Yesterday." Yami spoke, remembering to when he first heard his voice. How could he forget? Well, he liked the fact that he had a full fledged conversation with him more then him just speaking one sentence.

"During or after school?" Duke pried, moving his hand in a speed-it-up motion.

"After." Yami responded, trying to keep it short. Duke narrowed his eyes.

"And he said?" Yami took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the teasing.

"Leave me alone." Yami responded. Duke groaned.

"Come on! Just tell us!" Joey begged, he was getting so curious! Yami looked at him confused, he just told him!

"I did." Yami said crossing his arms. Joey looked at him confused, as well as his other two friends who cared about the fact he heard Yugi's voice. Seto got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Wait..." Joey smiled and begin to chuckle slightly. "He said..'Leave me alone?'" Yami closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Yes." Yami responded, cringing as he heard his ears be invaded by loud laughter. His neighbors were probably going to call the owner at this rate...

"He said 'leave me alone' and you _still_ talked to him, waited for him, followed him, and- oh boy, this is great!" Joey yelled as he fell on the floor and began to roll around in laughter. Seto came back with a coke in his hands, he looked at the rolling boy and rose an eyebrow.

"Does he want his belly rubbed or something?" Seto questioned as he rose the coke to his lips. Yami and the others looked at him confused before they looked to the floor and tried to figure out what Seto was implying. Joey was rolling around on his back laughing...Yami and the others started to laugh after they figured it out. Joey looked like a dog who wanted his belly rubbed! Seto smiled at his little joke and returned to his spot on the couch's arm.

"Oh my god, Joey." Tristan laughed as he beat on his knee. Yami was glad that he wasn't the only one getting laughed at today. Joey just kept rolling before Seto suddenly coughed and acquired Joey's attention. Joey wiped an non existent tear from his eye and sat up.

"What?" Joey questioned still laughing. Seto smiled at him and shook his coke slightly, as if he was trying to tempt him toward it.

"Here." Seto spoke as he shook his coke a little more. Joey rose an eyebrow as he, on all fours, crawled toward Seto and grabbed the coke. Joey looked at him confused before he rose it to his lips and took a drink. Yami had to lean on the wall to keep himself upright. Seto chuckled slightly as he pet Joey on the head.

"Good boy." Seto spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice. Joey's eyes widened as he realized what just happened. Joey suddenly flipped the coke out of his hands, making it land on the floor and spill onto the carpet.

"Oh, go to hell Seto!" Joey yelled as he got up from his spot and marched to the guest room. Yami looked down at the carpet that was turning brown from the spilled drink. Seto chuckled as he looked up at Yami.

"I'll clean up the mutt's mess."

()()()()()()()()()

Yami said goodbye to his friends and closed the door gently. He sighed with relief and leaned on it.

"Thank god..." He voiced before he slid down to the floor. He looked around, it had a couple empty cokes cans around and some chips scattered, as well as some opened disc cases from when they finally decided to play a game. It looked like a mess from a sleepover. Yami groaned as he stood up and grabbed the television remote and turned it on. It'll help to hear some noise while I work. He thought as he bent down and grabbed a couple coke cans.

Yami swept the carpet quickly, letting the television's noise enter his ears. It kept him from wanting to kill the people who dirtied his living space up. He looked toward the television to see it was a romance, he groaned loudly. He didn't like those kinds of shows. He swept the mess into the kitchen, where there was a better floor to scoop up the mess and tried to think of something else to be on his mind.

"_I don't have to tell you anything!"_

Yami's face heated up slightly at the remembrance of Yugi's voice. He touched the cheek that he had hit, perhaps he had been to strong when confronting the boy. No, you weren't strong enough. He sighed, Yugi's voice is amazing and his face is no doubt amazing as well. He wanted to see it badly, but he knew if he asked, Yugi wouldn't take it off. That's why he had resorted to trying to take it off him during the tag game and after school, but that wouldn't be enough and he didn't want to be around other people when he took it off of him. No, he wanted to be the only one who saw Yugi's face for the first time...or would it be the first time? He assumed it would be. Yami took a deep breath as he tried to think harder. At what moment could he do it?! What would be the perfect moment to take his mask?!

"Why did you call me here?" A female voice spoke. Yami turned toward the television. A man and a woman were alone in a room, the woman was looking at the man confused. The man stared at the woman smiling.

"I couldn't get my mind off of you." The man responded taking a step toward her. Yami's full attention had turned to the romance. The woman looked at him surprised as her face turned a slight pink color.

"W-What? What do you mean?" She questioned as the man stood in front of her and took her hands into his own. They stared at each other.

"I can't stop thinking about you. About your personality." Yami's mind was vaguely hit by a remembrance of Yugi's confident attitude.

"Your voice." Yami smiled at the thought of Yugi's beautiful soft voice that seemed to be highlighted by a tone of boldness. The man on the screen rose a hand to the woman's face.

"And of course your amazing face." The man finished before he leaned down and kissed the woman gently. Yami's eyes widened as he leaned on his broom. He smirked as he closed his eyes and began to chuckle softly.

He had the _perfect_ idea.

**:And Yugi's screwed...I dunno if I mean that figuratively or literally. Maybe both? ;). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!: **


	6. Yami's Move

**:Hello everyone! How are you guys? I hope you all are well! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, please review!:**

"Yugi, calm down." Solomon begged as he sat in Yugi's desk chair. The boy had barged in the room and started to spill out flustered sentences and gibberish that he couldn't understand. Yugi, at the moment, was pacing around the room and staring holes into the floor.

"I can't!" Yugi argued as he paced faster. That smirk on that guy's face had to be the creepiest thing he had ever seen! Why was he smirking?! Why was he flirting with him?! Why did he try to touch my mask?! Yugi screamed these questions in his mind letting out a loud groan.

"Why don't you tell me _exactly_ what happened?" Solomon suggested, he really didn't even know what Yugi was so angry about. However he did have to admit, it was amusing to see him angry. No one other then his father had made him this mad before.

"I don't even know where to start with that!" Yugi yelled as he threw himself face down onto his bed in frustration. Solomon was grateful for the fact that Yoku was out that night, Yugi could probably be heard throughout the whole mansion.

"What happened first?" Solomon asked, trying to help him think. Yugi thought for a moment as he remembered this morning, when the idiot was waiting for him.

"Well, first." Yugi sat up in his bed and faced his grandfather. "When I arrived at school, _he_ was waiting for me!" Solomon looked at him confused.

"He? Who's he? The annoying boy you were speaking about yesterday?" Yugi nodded and Solomon had to stop himself from looking surprised. The same boy was still annoying him?

"He started following me into the school, asking _more_ questions! And- Oh! Get this!" Yugi stood on top of his bed, Solomon could tell he was more then annoyed. "The bastard's locker is right next to mine!" Solomon's eyes widened, yup. He's pissed.

"Maybe he was just going to his locker?" Solomon questioned, Yugi shook his head.

"No. He asked _me_ where my locker was-"

"And you answered?" Solomon's eyes widened as he asked this. Yugi glared at his grandfather before he shook his head.

"Of course not. I just showed him a piece of paper that told him where my locker was. He looked so happy that it was creepy!" Yugi said. "Then when I couldn't open the damn thing, he tried to hold my hand! Hold. My. Hand!" He grabbed his hand and shook it as if he was trying to show him something on it. Solomon suddenly became _very_ interested in the conversation. Hold his hand?

"So. He opened my locker and I was wondering 'How in the hell did he do that?' and it just so happens, that the paper I gave him had _my_ combination on it!" Yugi groaned loudly as Solomon held in a laugh. He was very amused.

"After he did that, I threw my stuff in and I, of course, ran to the classroom because I can't stand him!" Solomon thought he sounded like a girl who was being hard to get. "As soon as I entered the classroom, I got surrounded by girls!"

"And you didn't like that?" Solomon asked smiling at his grandson, perhaps he was gay? Yugi was never one to get in an relationship due to his mask, so no one ever knew what gender he preferred. Yugi felt his face heat up at the question. No, he didn't like it!

"Of course not! Why would I like that?! Only a perverted horny teenager would like _that_!" Yugi yelled at his grandfather as he jumped down from the bed and began to pace once more. Solomon made sure to note that Yugi was gay.

"The girls asked every question in the book! I never voiced answers but I nodded or shook my head." Yugi explained, telling his grandfather he didn't break any of his rules...his grandfather knew he broke them anyway, so it really wouldn't have mattered. "They told me all about _his_ friends and _his_ popularity, and all I'm thinking is; Why do I care?!"

"Maybe they thought you and him were together?" Solomon questioned making Yugi's face turn red from under his mask. Yugi let out an awkward chuckle.

"They asked that too. I said No. Why would I go out with such an annoying perverted idiot?" Yugi crossed his arms and looked away from his grandfather to try to cool his face down. His grandfather smiled.

"Perverted? Why is this kid a pervert?" Solomon crossed his arms as well as he waited for a reply. Yugi felt his heart beat faster at the remembrance of all that Yami did, how was he _not_ a pervert?

"W-Well..." Solomon noticed the stutter. "He made me stand up in the middle of the class to look at my pant's tag! He whispered in my ear! He stared at me! He touched my lips, well not _lips_ lips, but he did that twice!" Solomon began to smirk at this information.

"And he told me to talk! He also waited for me in the locker room!" Yugi felt like his mask was an oven and his face was a pie in it. "A-And I actually..." Yugi looked down as his grandfather simply smirked wider.

"Go on." He spoke, his tone highlighted in amusement. Yugi gulped.

"I talked to him..." Yugi whispered...I talked to him. Yugi shook his head, it hadn't bothered him at school, but thinking about it now. He had been the only kid to ever get him to talk outside of his home! How had this kid accomplished such an achievement?!

"You _talked_ to him?" Solomon asked, this was great! He was happy for his grandson, he could talk to others now! His grandson, however, didn't seem happy for himself. "About what?"

"I asked why he was following me." Yugi whispered. "He responded that he found me interesting..." Solomon's eyes widened at this, oh. This is too good.

"I started to try to convince him to leave me alone...then I just told him to leave. He said if I answered a question he would...I agreed and then he asked..." Yugi couldn't have been more flustered, what was wrong with him?! He hadn't really thought about this so thinking about it now was strange.

"He asked what?" Solomon urged him to continue his sentence. Yugi licked his lips under his mask and took a deep breath.

"'Why do you not speak...with that beautiful voice of yours?'" Yugi whispered out. Solomon's eyes widened, beautiful? Someone called Yugi's voice beautiful? He admitted that Yugi's voice was very gentle and soft. It was the kind of voice that could put anyone to sleep if he truly wanted them to. Yes, he could see his grandson's voice to be very beautiful.

"What did you do?" Solomon asked, now wanting to hear more about the boy who had flirted with his grandson.

"I slapped him." Yugi spoke bluntly making his grandfather chuckle. Yugi felt a smile of his own come onto his flustered face. Even though it seemed girly to do at the time, it was the only thing he could think of at that moment.

"Did anything else happen?" Solomon questioned, still smiling from Yugi's statement. Yugi nodded as he walked back to his bed and sat on the edge of it.

"We had gym class and I was partnered up with this girl for it..." Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "We played Cops and Robbers." Solomon's eyes lighted up brightly.

"Ah! That game is so much fun! I remember playing it when I was around your age!" Solomon said brightly, even though he played it when he was around the age of ten. Yugi was seventeen.

"It is...fun." Yugi smiled, it was a hectic game. But it _was_ fun in his opinion. "Yami was the cop and he wouldn't stop chasing me. He looked as if he was trying to grab my mask..." Solomon's eyes widened in fear.

"Your mask? He was trying to get your mask?" Solomon questioned. Yugi nodded slowly.

"Yeah...he tried to get it again after school when he was walking next to me. He called me Ariel, said I had a pretty voice again, and was reaching for my mask as he was saying something else." Yugi explained as Solomon looked at him confused.

"Ariel?" Yugi nodded.

"He said it was some kind of mermaid with a pretty voice."

_Like you._

Yugi blushed brightly as he shook his head all of sudden. Not cool! There was no way he had a pretty voice! Solomon nodded in understanding.

"Ah. _That_ Ariel. Yes, it's a mermaid with an amazing voice who was apart of a love story." Solomon explained. "It's a popular children's film." Yugi looked at him confused. Yami called him a mermaid in a children's love story. Great.

"He wants my mask for some reason...He wouldn't be reaching for it if he didn't." Yugi told his grandfather, fearing for his own safety. Solomon sighed as he began to realize what might possibly be the reason for the sudden interest in Yugi's mask.

"Well, Yugi. He could be doing one out of two things." Solomon stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Yugi. Yugi looked up at him as he began to talk.

"He could be doing it just to annoy you and because he wants to embarrass you." Solomon spoke. "Or he could be doing it because he's developed a crush on you and wants to see what you look like." Yugi's eyes widened as his face heated up again.

"W-What?" Yugi whispered out, there was no way that the second one could be true.

"And from what I can interpret from what you're saying." Solomon smiled sadly. "It's a pretty good chance that it's the second one." Yugi shook his head quickly.

"There's no way. That kid can get any girl in the school. Why in the hell would he want me?" Yugi asked, scared for the sudden idea that a person could actually be interested in _him_.

"He said you have a pretty voice. You have a bold personality and you're rich. Who wouldn't be interested in you?" Solomon wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Yugi shook slightly in fear, he didn't know what to do if someone liked him like that. Push them away. Yugi bit his lip as that thought echoed in his mind. It would be a good idea, push him away, but he was already pushing him away! He wasn't budging though! He shivered as he began to fear something other then Yami.

"You know what happens if I lose this mask..." Yugi looked up at his grandfather. "Right?" His grandfather looked at him sadly and held him tighter.

"Yes. I know. Let's just hope he doesn't have the guts to actually take it off of you." Solomon whispered. "If he does. Head straight home, try to avoid your father, and try to find me." Yugi nodded as he clutched his grandfather's shirt.

"I need to rest..." Yugi spoke softly as he took a deep breath and released his grandfather. Solomon nodded in understanding and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright." Solomon smiled at him as he stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at Yugi, his hair the only thing showing and his face, as always, hidden from sight by the white mask. He opened the door and flipped the switch.

"Sleep well, Yugi."

()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi yawned as he walked out of his room with his dress up crew. His crew asked him the same question about breakfast and he responded with the same answer of 'no'. He walked outside, slightly amazed by the fact the limo was already waiting for him. He took a deep breath, he didn't feel like going to school that day. He was to frightened about what could happen. He entered the limo and sat down, feeling as stiff as a board. He tried to relax as he felt the limo driving toward their destination. What if Yami was waiting for him again? What if he got tackled as soon as he left the limo? What if he got ganged up on by his friends and his mask got ripped off? Yugi wrapped his arms around himself, he felt cold all of a sudden.

Yugi felt the limo stop and looked out the window of it. His eyes widened. Yami wasn't waiting for him, Yugi couldn't have been more surprised. Yugi exited the limo slowly and looked around, there were just kids walking past with the occasional stop to look at the limo. None of them were Yami. Yugi was vaguely happy, vaguely scared, vaguely suspicious, and vaguely worried. He didn't know where the worried had come from, it just appeared. He walked into the school, making sure to check his surroundings in case Yami just happened to be playing a joke and planning to scare him. He walked to his locker and opened it swiftly. He didn't know why, but he felt slightly lonely. He was used to being alone so he was confused at why he felt this way. His eyes widened as he looked at what sat on the shelf inside the locker. A small white envelope was sitting there. Yugi looked left and right down the halls, no one was stopping to look at him. Yugi grabbed it and opened it gently. He retrieved a small folded up piece of paper from the inside of it. He unfolded it and read it carefully.

_I need to talk to you. _

_Meet me on the roof._

_3__rd__ floor, stairs to the far right will lead you there._

Yugi's eyes narrowed at the letter as he flipped the note over, no name. He looked at the envelope and looked at the back of that, again no name. Who sent this? He thought for a moment of the possible people who could have sent it. Miho? She was a good candidate due to the fact it seemed as if she was beginning to form a crush on him, but it was probably due to him being wealthy. Mana? She seemed to be close to him for no reason, but she looked like the type who would act like that to everyone. Yami? Yes, he would send this kind of thing, but would he do something this cheesy and girlish? Yugi inspected the handwriting, he couldn't tell if it was female or male handwriting. He sighed as he just thought he should take a chance and go to the roof but he just didn't know if he could trust it. He touched his mask as he finally took a deep breath...

And headed toward the third floor.

()()()()()()()()

Yugi walked up the stairs, his heart pounding at how anxious he was to hurry up and get this over with. If it was a girl, he would reject them quickly. If it was a boy, he would back talk them and run (if necessary). If it was Yami, he'd yell at him, injure him, and then walk off. He reached the top and saw a silver door. He grabbed the knob, it was incredibly cold. He turned it slowly, pushed it open, and stepped out. His eyes widened before he glared at the figure in front of him. The figure's back was turned and facing away from the door, but his hair was enough to tell him who it was. Yugi slammed the door shut and crossed his arms. The figure turned his head slightly.

"What do you want, Yami?" Yugi growled out. Okay, it's Yami. Yell at him. Hurt him. Walk out the door. Yami turned toward him completely and smiled at him. Yami placed his hands in his pockets as he began to walk toward him. Yugi glared at him as he watched him walk, why wasn't he answering?

"Well?" Yugi spoke as his heart began to pound when Yami was only about a feet away from him. Yami smiled down at him.

"Sorry, but I just _had_ to get you alone." Yami spoke softly. Yugi flinched at his tone, he sounded so...wanting.

"Uh huh...No. Really, what the hell do you want?" Yugi questioned, beginning to feel annoyed by the fact he was reacting to a simple sentence. Yami chuckled deeply as he stepped closer, his body only a couple inches away from Yugi's now. Okay, too close!

"Didn't I just tell you?" Yami said, his eyes narrowing. "I couldn't bare being around other people when I'm with you any longer." Yugi felt his face heat up, what the hell is going on?

"We're at school, that's normal you know. Now stop joking around." Yugi demanded, feeling himself getting scared as he could feel Yami's warmth radiating off of him. It was hot enough outside, back up!

"Why would I be joking?" Yami chuckled as he placed a hand against the wall near Yugi's head and placed the other one on his hip. "I want to be alone with you, is that a crime?" Yugi glared at him.

"Right now? Yes. Anytime? Yes." Yugi hissed as he felt himself unable to attempt to hit the boy in front of him. Why couldn't he hurt him?!

"You're adorable, Yugi." Yami purred as he leaned down slightly. Yugi's eyes widened.

"U-Uh...T-That's...nice?" Yugi stuttered out as he tried to reach for the door handle behind him.

"Do you want to know something?" Yami questioned him, his eyes half lidded. Yugi's eyes looked away as his hand kept searching for the door handle.

"No thank you." Yugi quickly spat out. Yami rose an eyebrow before his mouth formed a small smirk.

"Well, that's too bad." Yami chuckled as he noticed Yugi's hand and suddenly used the arm that was next to Yugi's head to slam it above it instead. Resting it there, making the door unable to open. Yugi let out a soft whimper, okay this was creepy.

"And what were _you_ doing?" Yami questioned softly. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Oh, nothing..." Yugi looked around, making sure his masked eyes never met Yami's uncovered ones.

"Yugi, I have to tell you something." Yami whispered, staring at the shorter boy. Yugi kept his eyes away from him.

"That's nice. Can you tell me later? I-I kinda need to go." Yugi felt weak. was it out of fear? Was it out of shock? Why was he being so weak?

"No." Yami stated harshly. "I can't wait any longer to tell you this." Yugi mentally groaned through his confusion, was he going to have to reject a bastard?

"You, Yugi. Have the most soothing,soft, entrancing voice I have ever heard." Yugi's eyes widened, oh god damn it. Yugi blushed as he turned his head and could feel Yami moving closer to him, his breath gliding gently across his ear.

"The most amazing, confident, bold attitude I have ever seen." Yami purred in his ear. Yami was obviously experienced with flirting, why the hell didn't he have a girlfriend?! Yugi shivered slightly as his mind began to fog, making him unable to think. He felt a warm hand move his chin.

"And you probably..." Yugi couldn't process the sudden weight being lifted off his face, his mind being to fogged up and shocked from the sudden experience.

"Have the most beautiful, stunning, glorious face in the world."

**:Yugi isn't going to be very happy with you...Alright chapter 6 done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please enjoy!:**


	7. Yugi's Face

**:Which chapter is this? Seven? My goodness, we're more then halfway done! ****And a reviewer won half of her bet. Oh well! XD. **I hope you enjoy this story! Please review!:

One thing Yami noticed straight away was the fact that he hadn't lied about what he said about Yugi's face. It was a childish looking face with small pink lips, a small nose, and wide bright amethyst eyes. Yami felt his breath leave him as he gazed upon him. His face was slightly red and those eyes were half lidded, he seemed to be out of it. Yami clutched the mask tightly in his hand before he rose his other and placed a hand on his cheek, noting how Yugi seemed to flinch slightly at his touch. His face was beautiful, a gem that could never be replaced and could never be competed with. It was stunning, shown for the fact Yami simply refused to tear his eyes away from such a sight. It was glorious, Yami thought that that kind of face could belong only to an angel.

Yami caressed Yugi's cheek gently, feeling skin instead of a cold mask. It was warm and soft. Yami felt as if he could just simply touch his cheek forever. Yugi's breathing was slow and heavy. As if he was trying to calm down, trying to collect himself. Yami knew as soon as Yugi _did_ collect himself that he would get either; A) A beating from the beautiful kid. B) A burst of screams and insults that would most likely want Yami to be deaf. Or C) All of the Above.

Yami stared at him as he waited, preparing himself for the sudden movements Yugi would make. Yami slid the mask into his back pocket, Yugi's face was small and boy pants made their pockets in the back overly sized. Yami was tempted to move closer as he tried to make every second count. Yugi's eyes were sparkling gems that had a beautiful sea of amethyst in them, so lovely. Yugi's face was flushed, as if his whole body was trying to become that red color that complimented him _oh so _greatly. Yami couldn't stop his eyes as they traveled down to rest upon his lips, they were small and were one of the lightest shades of pink he had even seen. They were so inviting and...kissable. Yami craved to place his lips onto Yugi's at that moment. The urge trying to consume him as he stared at the boy.

How many seconds had passed? He did not know as he rose his other hand to cup Yugi's face with both of them. He tilted Yugi's face up, it was still flushed and trying to process everything that was happening, how adorable. Yami's own eyes began to droop as he descended slowly toward Yugi's lips. The moment, as Yami suspected, was ruined immediately. Yugi's timing, could it not be worse?! Yugi's half lidded eyes suddenly widened and, with a burst of strength, pushed him away, causing Yami to fall back onto the hard roof and force a sharp sting to go through his rear end. Yami was vaguely concerned for the mask as he hit it.

"What..." Yugi whispered out in that soft voice of his. Yami looked at him and didn't move as he just watched Yugi lift his hands up and touch his face. He shook his head.

"Why?" Yugi questioned as he suddenly turned toward Yami and looked at him with the most hateful glare Yami had ever experienced in his life. He took heavy steps toward him as his face developed a shade of red that could only be made from anger. Yami had to use all of his will power not to scoot away from those steps.

"Why! Answer me!" Yugi yelled as soon as he was only an inch away from him. Yami couldn't help but think that Yugi's angry face only made it even more beautiful. However he knew that it would probably be at the maximum beauty in two other situations. One being when he was happy and two being when he was well...let's not go into that.

"You know what, forget _why_!" Yugi growled as he tried to look around Yami, as if he was searching for something. "Where is it?" Yami pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Where is what?" Yami questioned, trying to sound innocent. Yugi glared at him harder.

"Don't act stupid you dumb ass." Yugi hissed out. Yami's eyes widened, he was beautiful in a scary pissed off way. "You took the mask off me!"

"I did. You let me." Yami pointed out. Yugi's face turned a different shade of red.

"I wasn't...thinking." Yugi explained as he looked away from Yami for only a split second before he returned the look and began to continue glaring.

"Really? Why's that?" Yami smiled at him, now trying to strike up a conversation instead of being yelled at. Needless to say, he failed.

"Don't you _dare_ change the subject." Yugi muttered out, his glare unmoving from his face. "Fine. Don't tell me." Yugi looked behind him to the door he had been pinned up against. Yami kind of preferred it when they were over there. Up against the door...Yugi's face flushed and his eyes half lidded...Yugi calling his name. Yami felt himself turn red at the sudden additional thought, now that he had Yugi's face engraved in his brain, he couldn't stop himself from getting more _creative_ with his thoughts.

"I guess I'll have to test my luck..." Yugi whispered so softly that Yami almost missed it. Yami looked at him confused, why did he sound scared?

"Your luck with what?" Yami questioned. Yugi turned his head slightly toward him.

"None of your business. You mask stealing pervert." Yugi spat out as he ran toward the door, slammed it open, and rushed out. Yami got up quickly and rushed toward the door as well. He sprinted down the stairs, almost tripping every now and then. He could hear footsteps but they were barely audible. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked down the hallways, no one was there. Did class start? He ignored the question as he rushed toward the exit of the school, he didn't think Yugi would go to class without a mask.

"Yugi!" Yami called out as he ran outside and looked around. He was panicking slightly. Why did the kid run away? What was he testing his luck on? He ran to the gates of the school and looked down the streets, he didn't see anyone. Yugi runs fast, he could have gotten down two blocks by now if he wanted to. Yami knew this from when he first met him _and_ during Cops and Robbers. Yami stood there at the gates, unable to figure out what to do at that moment...

He headed to class.

()()()()()()()()

"You're late, Yami." Mai spoke, not lifting her eyes from the book she was reading out of. Yami entered and glanced toward the class, they were all looking at him. He sighed deeply.

"I know." Yami said, with no trace of emotion in his voice. He threw himself into his seat (making sure not to land to hardly on one of his cheeks for reasons). His friends looked at him concerned for how he was acting all of a sudden. What was wrong? Yami glanced to the empty desk next to him and felt his heart swell up in guilt. You shouldn't have let your curiosity get a hold of you. Yami was worried about him, he couldn't help it. He thought it would have been harmless to remove his mask. It was there for a reason, but you couldn't have just let it slide, could you? No, he couldn't. Yami knew he had been creepy, he was obsessed with how the boy sounded, he was obsessed with his snappy attitude, and now...the one thing that Yami would never go out with anyone for. He was overly obsessed with his face. Everything about Yugi interested him now, it made him want to do so many things...all that Yami knew he would regret in the end. He thought back to the moment on the roof, he wanted to _kiss_ Yugi. He knew this kid for around, what? Two to three days? He felt himself break out in a sweat as he was consumed by his thoughts.

What was Yugi trying his luck with? Did something happen if the mask was removed, like he had said before, it was there for a reason. But what reason? His face was not injured, it was far from that. God, his face. How could he hide such a masterpiece? He lifted off his seat slightly, not making a sound, and retrieved the mask. He looked down at it, knowing his friends were looking at it from where they were. He touched the surface of it, it was warm and smooth. It was plastic, a flexible kind of plastic that could be shaped in any certain way from the looks of it. He flipped the mask over, the inside of it looked strange. There were certain curves and drops in it, he felt the inside. It was as if the mask was made to fit someones face. Yugi had a fitted mask? Well, he didn't have any latches or strings to hold it so it had to be...but why? Yami sighed as he placed the mask back into his pocket. He gazed toward the clock, counting the minutes as they rolled by. Where was Yugi? Where had he gone? Was he trying his luck right now?

Yami laid his head down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

()()()()()()()()

"Okay, why do you have Yugi's mask?" Anzu asked in a harsh tone as their group settled down at the lunch table. Yami was the only one in the group who hadn't gotten lunch, he had no appetite.

"I just do." Yami replied in an equally harsh tone. Anzu was shocked, Yami hardly ever used that tone with her. Mana looked at him sadly as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Anzu, maybe Yugi gave it to him." Mana suggested to her sister. Anzu glared at her but decided to drop the subject and begin to eat. The subject was quickly picked back up.

"So, you stole it?" Duke questioned with his eyebrow raising slightly in amusement. Yami looked at him blankly, he reminded himself of Seto.

"I guess you can call it that..." Yami responded softly. Duke ran his hand through his long hair.

"And _why_ did you take it?" Tristan continued for Duke, who seemed to look upset at the response.

"I wanted to see his face." Yami told him honestly. He heard Miho pout and let out a loud sigh.

"I want to see it too!" Miho whined crossing her arms, pouting more. Yami narrowed his eyes at her.

"No." Yami growled, Miho gasped at his tone and clutched onto Tristan's shirt. Tristan looked at her and sighed before Duke tore him away from her.

"Why not?!" Miho questioned loudly, slightly annoyed that she was separated from Tristan.

"He'll be getting this back as soon as I see him." Yami responded as he gestured toward his pants. "Therefore you won't be able to see his face." Miho glared at him.

"Yes I will! I'll just wait outside for him!" She told him smiling as she crossed her arms.

"Then I'll just have to force you inside the school." Yami threatened. "You won't be seeing his face. If he doesn't want to show it, he doesn't have to." He heard Joey let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

"That didn't stop _you_!" Joey commented, he heard Seto grumble something along the lines of 'It didn't.'

"I know. And I'm..." Yami looked down sadly as he felt his friends eyes on him. He had been so forceful, so flirty...so creepy. He sighed as he finished his sentence and held his head in his hands.

"A dumb ass for it..."

**:I highly apologize for the short chapter! But I promise I will give you a longer chapter next time! If I don't you may send me to the shadow realm! I hope you all enjoyed this dreadfully short chapter! Please review!:**


	8. Testing His Luck

**:I will admit, I had the slightest hint of writers block for a couple days because I'm currently obsessed with the Bartimeaus trilogy (which I _highly_ recommend reading) and my mind got side tracked. But I'm okay now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review!:**

Yugi cursed as he forced himself to run his fastest down the sidewalks of the town. His heart was beating and his mind was shooting questions and statements at him like rapid fire. Why did Yami take the mask? Why was he getting so close to you? Do you know what father is going to do now that your mask is gone? Why the hell are you running away? Why didn't you just smack him senseless? Yugi answered these questions quickly and easily as he felt himself running out of breath.

"He's a pervert..." Yugi breathed out, answering his first two questions as he bent over slightly trying to recollect his breath. Yami had flirted with him to the extreme, getting so close and making it so he couldn't think. Yugi couldn't think of anything but Yami when he had whispered out compliments that sent a shiver down his spine and forced his heart to race. His mind had gone blank and couldn't register anything but Yami's voice. It cost him his mask. The mask that shielded his face because his father demanded it. He tried to rid himself of the scene that happened and gripped his head as he tried to suppress a scream of hate toward the teenager. He had been so close to Yugi and he looked as if Yami _needed _him, not the mask he was after, _him_. Yugi didn't want to know where that need lied.

Yugi glanced around his surroundings, where was he? He could barely make out houses that he passed in the limo. He began to try to remember the area as he began to walk instead of wasting his breath, he could run when he was near his mansion. He sighed as he walked and felt the wind on him...on his face. Yugi's eyes widened as he felt the wind caress it gently with unseen hands, it felt...nice. Yugi closed his eyes and welcomed the wind. He had never felt anything on his face before. He only felt the mask that would rest an unpleasant weight on his face. The wind was a far better substitute. He reopened his eyes and breathed in through his nose, much more refreshing then breathing through tiny holes. Yami had taken his mask, Yugi knew that was bad. But he couldn't help but feel happy as he experienced all these feelings on his face.

Yugi kept walking, trying to remember every detail from his limo rides. We turn at the oddly shaped tree and keep going for four blocks...Yugi walked faster, trying to go slow but fast at the same time. He needed to get home to his grandfather but...the outdoors was so nice. Yugi giggled slightly as he felt a cold chill blow onto his face from the side. He turned his head to see a woman on her porch with a fan circling around. The woman caught his gaze and waved at him smiling. He smiled back and responded with a wave of his own, the woman's cheeks turned slightly red at the smile. He chuckled as he kept walking and began to think of a different situation. Yami had taken his mask, his father was going to angry that was for sure. But that wasn't what Yugi was currently focused on anymore. He didn't know why he had reacted like _that_ toward Yami. Yami was nothing but a perverted, popular, unintelligent, idiotic teenager. Yugi saw Yami's face in his mind and hated himself for thinking for even a split second that Yami was handsome. The problem was, however, that Yami _was_ handsome. Yami's sharp crimson eyes could make anyone obey with just a simple gaze and his voice could melt even the coldest of people. Like you? Yugi blushed slightly as he shrugged that thought away. Yugi sighed as he thought of Yami's flirting, he was doing it easily. As if Yami had flirted before, which he probably had done to get his way in homework or food. Yugi felt a spark of jealously course through him as he thought of Yami flirting with anyone else. Oh. That is _not_ good.

Yugi shook his head and decided to replace the memories of the flirtatious acts with his hatred for the boy. Yugi hated him for the fact he took his mask. That it? Yugi thought for a moment, no that couldn't be it. Yami had flirted with him, talked to him, made _him_ talk...forced him to exit his cold shell. He had said that Yami's voice could melt the coldest of people. Yugi mentally groaned as he agreed with his previous thought of 'Like you?'. Yami _had_ melted him. He had melted his guard and somehow cut through his shield to hit him in a way he never knew he _could_ be hit. Why was he reacting this way? You're supposed to be planning out ways to kill him for taking your mask, not thinking about the way he made you get _soft_. Yugi couldn't explain it, he met this guy only around two days ago and he was acting like this. Yami was acting the same way probably, after all, he was the one who pressured him into acting like this.

"How the _hell _did he pressure you..." Yugi whispered out to himself. Yami didn't pressure him into anything. Maybe pressured his heart to race fast and his face to adopt a stupid shade of red, but other then that it was nothing. Yugi sighed as he decided to think about this later and focus on one thing and one thing alone.

Get home.

()()()()()()()()

Yugi began to feel his heart clench in fear as his mansion came into view. What if father was home? You _know_ what will happen if he's home. Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he approached the gates and pushed them open, allowing himself in. He looked around the area where cars would be placed. Father had another deal today...That meant he was home. Yugi hoped that that with the deal today, he wouldn't be focused on his unmasked son then. Yugi sneaked along the sides of the area to try to get to the door. He approached the steps cautiously and grabbed the knob of it, it was never locked for the fact no one would dare to mess with the Mutou family due to his father. Yugi entered the house slowly, poking his head through first and looking around to make sure no one was standing there waiting for him. The servants only began to wait for him when there was around five minutes of school left. He stepped into the place quietly and held back a gasp as he heard two deep voices to the side of him. He turned his head slowly to see his father, with his back turned, talking to another man in a dark black suit. The man in the black suit's eyes widened as he glanced toward Yugi, Yugi could vaguely note a small tint of pink on the guys cheeks. Yugi heard the man whisper some words to his father before his father seemed to jump slightly and quickly turn in Yugi's direction. Yugi did the thing he knew he had to do.

Yugi sprinted up the stairs of the mansion, his heart beating against his chest and his mind clouded in fear. He heard the yells and demands of his father to come back down. Yugi reached his room, rushed into it, and slammed the door shut. He breathed heavily and leaned against the door as he looked around his room. Solomon was at his desk, sitting in his chair. Solomon's eyes widened as he saw Yugi. Dear gods above, his grandson was beautiful! Solomon was amazed by Yugi's face but he couldn't help being terrified when he knew what this meant. Yugi's mask was gone.

"Yug-"

"Get out." Yugi whispered out, interrupting his grandfather. Solomon's eyes widened at how scared he sounded.

"Why? We can-"

"No we can't." Yugi hissed out. "Father already saw me, trying to find a replacement would take too long. Get out of my room before he sees you." Yugi whispered, only begging in fear of his grandfather's safety. Solomon nodded sadly as he took steps toward his grandson and held him closely.

"It'll be okay." He whispered, petting Yugi's hair as he tried to calm him down. He knew he couldn't though, Yugi knew what was going to happen. He felt Yugi take a deep breath as he removed himself from the door and allowed his grandfather out of it. Solomon exited and looked down to the first floor to see Yoku ushering the man he was talking to out, he was saying he had to speak to his son. Solomon felt a sting of hate for the man but couldn't do anything as he simply walked down the hallways to retire to his room.

Yugi sat on his bed, holding his knees up to chest. He waited patiently for his father that he knew was coming up to him soon. He had broken his biggest rule; I must not remove my mask. He knew what his father would do, he had lost his mask before...Yugi glanced toward the door that led to his closet, tempted to go and hide in there. Yugi tossed that suggestion away. It would just be preventing the inevitable. Yugi had to suppress a whimper of fear from escaping his mouth as he heard his door being opened. Yugi hid his face on his knees as he held them closer to himself. He could hear the door being locked and heavy footsteps walking toward him.

"Look at me." Yoku growled out harshly as he stared down at the boy. Yugi didn't move. His refusal was rewarded with a sharp tug of his hair and pain to erupt through his skull at how fierce the grab was. Yugi was tugged onto his knees and his face was looking up at his father.

"Don't you _dare_ disobey me." Yoku hissed as he tightened his grip and threw Yugi onto the hard floor, the carpeting didn't help soften the fall at all. Yugi banged his head onto the floor, causing a shock to go through his forehead and felt his knees start to ache at the force at which they had landed.

"Why did you disobey your rules?" Yoku questioned as he narrowed his eyes at his son, who was laying on the floor on his side with his arms shielding his head and moving his knees up to his chest. Yoku glared as he gave a sharp kick to Yugi's knees, making a harsh pain erupt in them. Yugi bit his lip to suppress his yells of pain.

"Answer me!" Yoku demanded as he gave another kick to the knees, Yugi lowered his knees slightly, allowing access to his chest. Yugi gulped as he tried to ignore the pain in his knees and answer.

"I-I d-didn't..." Yugi choked out, it was hard to talk. Yoku delivered a swift kick to Yugi's chest, knocking the air out of him and causing Yugi to let out a loud groan of pain.

"You didn't? You don't have your mask on! What did I say about breaking your rules?!" Yoku yelled as he continued to kick Yugi's chest, his kicks getting harsher with each one. Yugi had to fight back tears in his eyes as he could only think of the pain being inflicted on him. Yoku huffed as he noticed that Yugi could barely breath, couldn't have the little brat die on him. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Yugi's shirt, forcing him up onto his feet. Yugi closed his eyes as he felt himself pulled closely to his father.

"Disgraceful." Yoku spat in Yugi's face before he threw him against the wall and began to force his fist into his stomach. Yugi felt the tears he tried to hold back flow down his face. Yugi gasped loudly as he felt the sharp pain course through him.

"You better be glad your mother told me not to abandon your ugly ass in her will." Yoku hissed as he punched Yugi's stomach once more. Yugi cringed in pain at the second blow, he doubted he would able to digest anything that day.

"What are your rules?" Yoku questioned harshly as he glared at the boy. Yugi just looked at him, his eyes red and full of tears. Yoku glared harder when he didn't receive an answer and gave a loud slap across the cheek to the injured kid.

"Tell me them. _Now_." Yoku ordered as he watched Yugi gulp and take a deep breath.

"I-I am not to s-speak at school. I am not to speak...unless I-I am s-spoken to. I am not to..." Yugi stopped for a moment to regather his breath. "Remove my mask...I am not to see my face...I am to stay in my room u-unless summoned. I am not to be near a-a mirror...I am not to interact...with anyone." Yugi felt tears run down his face once more as he uttered out the final rule. His father grunted as he grabbed Yugi's shoulder and threw him back onto the floor harshly.

"You will not eat for three days and as soon as you get out of school from now on you are to come back and never come out of your room. Understood?" Yoku told the boy on the floor. Yugi rose on his elbows slowly and gulped in a gasp of air as he let out his reply.

"Y-Yes..father."

()()()()()()()()()

Yoku stepped out of his son's room and locked it from the outside. He walked down the stairs. If it wasn't for the fact his wife had told him to take care of Yugi in her will, he would've thrown the kid in the streets. He loved his wife, that's the only reason he tolerated Yugi, because it was one of her final wishes. He glanced around and looked back up the stairs to the boy's room. He knew Yugi wouldn't have taken the mask off himself, but that gave him no reason to show that face to him. The face that would cause sorrow to course through him, a feeling he hated. Yugi had mentioned an annoyance to him at dinner a night ago. He highly doubted this because he found Yugi to a stupid brat but it could be fairly true.

He reached into his pocket and got a black flip up phone. He flipped it opened and pressed the digits before he rose it to his ear. The vibrations of the call sent a stir in his head.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other end.

"Hey, It's Yoku." Yoku responded as he pressed the phone to his cheek and reached into his other pocket. He retrieved a lighter and a box of cigarettes from it.

"Yoku! A pleasure to hear from you again!" The voice spoke gladly as Yoku took a cigarette out of the box and shoved the box back into his pocket.

"I know. I need some of your assistance with something." Yoku spoke as he rose the cancer stick to his lips and stuck it in, holding it with his teeth.

"Which assistance? I have killing, smuggling-"

"I know what kind of assistance you have to offer." Yoku growled as he rose the lighter to his cigarette. He didn't care if he smoked in the mansion or not, he paid for the damn thing so he should get to do what he wants in it.

"Then what do you need?" The voice suddenly adopted a serious tone. Yoku lighted the cigarette and took a puff out of it.

"I need you to follow my son for a day."

**:Yeah. I hate Yoku, just saying. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This isn't that big of a chapter but I'll make up for it! Please review!: **


	9. Giving It Back

**:Why hello again my beautiful people! How are you! Good? That's good! I am incredibly happy for two reasons. One being the fact that my boyfriend (Love him) got me my own set of the Bartimeaus trilogy books and two because of all of your reviews! You all make me so happy! So I decided I'll give you guys a little background info about when I make these chapters and when I reread them. Normally if I post a chapter, I will already have the next one typed out and ready to go. Also I reread all chapters around 3 times. One being to myself, One out loud to my boyfriend (He helps me with grammar and such), and again, by myself, to double check. I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!:**

"I want to see Yugi!" Miho whined as she followed Yami and the boys to the entrance gates of the school. Normally, it was only Yami and the guys who walked together. Miho had decided to wait for them at Tristan's house and walk with them, just to see Yugi unmasked. Yami, needless to say, was _very _annoyed.

"Well you're not going to see him." Yami grumbled as he leaned up against one of the school gate pillars and placed his backpack at his feet. He was waiting for Yugi for a couple reasons. To give his mask back and to apologize...okay and _maybe_ to see his face just one more time.

"I will see him! You can't stop me!" Miho told him, crossing her arms and leaning against the pillar next to him, or well..._tried_ to lean against it. She missed the pillar and leaned back, only to find herself falling and flailing her arms as she landed on her back. Seto shrugged when she fell and walked off, ignoring her. Yami glared at Miho as Tristan went to help her up. When he did, she began to cry crocodile tears.

"I want to see Yugi! He'll hate how you're treating me!" Miho cried as she put her hands to her eyes and pretended to shiver. Tristan grimaced as Duke reached for him and grabbed his wrist. Tristan turned quickly towards him and rose an eyebrow.

"Come on." Duke demanded as he squeezed his wrist tighter and began to drag him towards the school. Tristan yelled at him as he dragged him, saying statements such as; 'You're holding me to tight!' and 'Let go!'. Yami normally would have found this amusing, but he was to busy glaring at a girl to notice anything else.

"I don't think Yugi will care." Yami hissed at her as she turned her head toward him to see if he was regretting making her 'cry'. She turned her whole body sharply and glared at him.

"Yes he will! Yugi likes me!" Miho spoke loudly, placing her hands on her hips. She was so sure that the boy had feelings for her, he had acted shy around her when he held her hand, didn't he?

"Yugi is more likely to fall for a dog, and no Joey. I'm not talking about you." Yami spoke blankly as he crossed his arms and looked toward the street. Joey glared at him and blushed slightly.

"Who're you calling a dog?!" Joey shouted, his blush only getting brighter with each second that passed. Miho glanced at Joey and smiled as she reached over and grabbed his arm, latching onto it.

"Joey! You think Yugi likes me, right?" Miho asked sweetly. Joey looked at her weirdly, what was she doing? Miho smiled at him and squeezed his arm, trying to make him respond quickly.

"I think Yugi's gay." Joey responded looking away. Miho gasped loudly as she detached and rose a hand to slap him. Joey closed his eyes tightly as he sensed the hand coming down quickly toward him. Yami would've stopped her hand from coming down on Joey...if someone hadn't already grabbed it before him. Miho's eyes widened as she felt someone grab her wrist tightly from behind. She turned her head to see the boy who had walked away from the very beginning.

"I thought you went inside!" Miho stated loudly. Seto scoffed slightly and threw her wrist away, acting as if he was disgusted to touch it.

"Get inside the school. The sisters are here and they're looking for you." Seto told her, crossing his arms and glaring at her. Miho glared back as she noticed she now had no way of staying and seeing Yugi. With a loud 'hmph!', Miho marched toward the school. The three boys watched her as she entered the school, swinging the door open sharply and scaring the daylights out of some poor freshmen.

"Thank you." Yami thanked with a sigh of relief. Seto shrugged as he glanced at Joey.

"It's nothing. I have to keep an eye on my dog." Seto spoke blankly as he pointed at Joey.

"What is with you guys and me being a dog?! It was just me rolling around on the floor!" Joey complained as he glared at Seto. Seto chuckled slightly.

"_That's_ the point." Seto said with a small smile before he grabbed Joey's wrist and began to drag him. Yami had to stop himself from smiling as he heard Joey yelling at him and then being shut out from the school doors. He was thankful for his friends that _weren't_ trying to push themselves onto Yugi. You mean like what you did? Yami bit his lip at the sudden comment toward himself. Yes, like what _he_ did. Yami sighed as he leaned his head back and hit it gently on the concrete pillar. He reached toward his back pocket and felt the mask in there, maybe once he gave it back and apologized, Yugi wouldn't try to kill him _too_ much.

"Yeah right..." Yami whispered to himself as he didn't believe himself for a minute. Yugi was probably making a list of ways he could murder Yami. Yami would have liked to say he had stopped thinking about what he did to Yugi yesterday, but he would be lying to himself if he did that. He simply couldn't. The whole day he couldn't. Yami had wanted to hurt himself for thinking of Yugi's face and actually thinking of it in ways he really _shouldn't_ think of. True, he hated being so forceful on him, he hated how stupid he had been, but that face. God, the face made him forget everything. Yugi's voice and that face combined, it was truly a match made in heaven.

Yami paused his thoughts as he looked down the street and saw a long black limo coming into view. Yami felt his mouth go dry and his heart start to race, he wasn't sure if he could do this now. If Yugi hadn't gotten a replacement for his mask (even if he did, Yami would've given the other one back to him.) and showed his face, Yami didn't know if he could stop himself from flirting or possibly even _jumping_ the kid. The limo pulled up slowly before it stopped and the back door flung open. Yami bit his lip as he looked toward the face of the person exiting out of the vehicle and noticed it wasn't white, but a peach color.

The person stepped out with his eyes closed and stood up straight as he reopened them, revealing bright amethyst and stunning Yami once again with them. Yami stared at him as Yugi simply glared at him and walked...no...limped over to him. Why was Yugi limping? Yami's face turned into a look of concern as Yugi stood in front of him, Yami got a close look at his face. It had a bruise forming on one of his cheeks. Yami's eyes widened, what had happened?

"Hey..." Yami whispered as he lifted a hand toward Yugi's face. "What-" Yugi slapped the hand away from him and just glared harder at the concerned boy. Yami looked at him confused as Yugi held his hand out.

"My mask. Now." Yugi hissed as he kept his hand out. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I?" Yami asked, anger hinted in his voice. He was going to give it back but Yugi didn't have to demand it! Couldn't the kid be nice for one day?

"Because I can't go walking around like _this_." Yugi pointed to his face. Yami simply scoffed at that. Yugi's face was amazing, he didn't have to be so worried about it.

"I think you look fine." Yami spoke. That was the understatement of the century. Yugi grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him toward him, getting so close that they could each others breath on their faces.

"Give. Me. My. Mask." Yugi breathed harshly before he pushed Yami away from him against the wall. Yami hissed slightly as his back came into contact with the pillar, he was strong for a small kid.

"Tell me where you got that bruise and why you're limping and maybe I will." Yami spoke quickly as he glared at him. Yugi's eyes widened slightly in fear and...shock? Yugi shook his head slightly before returning his glare to him.

"No, I don't have to tell you anything." Yugi spoke softly but sternly. Yugi was hiding something, Yami knew he was.

"No. I believe you have to tell me a lot of things." Yami responded. Yugi flinched slightly at that, his face turning slightly pink. The bruise didn't match him at all, it was a dark mix of purple and blue and even though those colors would probably look great on him. That kind of mix was a complete disgrace to his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just give me my mask!" Yugi yelled. Yami looked around quickly as he heard a rustle of leaves. Many kids were heading in the building, who was playing in the bushes? Yugi glared at him as he noticed Yami's attention wasn't on him.

"Hello! I said-" Yugi stopped as Yami finally returned his attention to Yugi with an intense stern gaze. He looked demanding and, as always, creepy. Yami saw Yugi's face turn pink again.

"And I said." Yami stepped away from the pillar and placed himself directly in front of Yugi, making them only an inch apart from each other. He glanced at Yugi's bruise. "Tell me who gave you _that_ and who made you limp." Yami rose his hand and brushed it gently across Yugi's bruised cheek. Yugi stepped away from his touch, as if Yami had stung him.

"Just...please..." Yugi suddenly whispered. "Give me my mask..." Yami's eyes widened at how scared the kid sounded. Honestly, who filled him with so much terror, was it me? Yami thought and looked down at him sadly. He reached into his back pocket and retrieved the mask from it. Yugi watched him as he held it. Yami sighed.

"May I put it on you? I don't want you hurting yourself." Yami spoke softly. Yugi gulped and nodded slowly. He closed his eyes as he waited for Yami to put it on him. Yami observed Yugi with his eyes closed, he looked almost peaceful...That bruise did horrible wonders on a face like his. Yami placed the mask on him gently, feeling Yugi's warmth through the mask slightly. He heard Yugi let out a sigh of relief. Yami smiled at that.

"Thank you." Yugi whispered, Yami could have sworn he heard a smile in those two simple words. Yugi's masked eyes met Yami's uncovered ones. Yami could feel his face heat up, even if he was wearing a mask, Yami knew what he looked like underneath and how lovely he was. Yugi, without looking back at Yami, took off toward the entrance of the school. Yami watched him, feeling himself smile again. Even though that conversation could have gone better then expected, it was better then no conversation at all. Yet you learned nothing. Yami's mind nagged at him. He shook his head as he bent down and picked up his backpack.

Yami walked toward the entrance and looked around. Class hadn't begun yet, so why weren't any kids outside now? There were kids around when Yugi and him were talking but now there was no one but him out there. Yami reached the entrance and rose a hand to enter...only to feel his wrist grabbed and his body be hoisted over someone's shoulder. His eyes widened as he began to struggle and the person began to run to another side of the building, making Yami's body hit his back harshly as he sprinted.

"Hey! Let me go!" Yami yelled as he tried to look behind himself to see the person who was carrying him. All he could tell was that this person was wearing a black suit. Yami felt himself panic. Was he getting kidnapped? Yami tried to struggle again only to find himself thrown off his shoulder and onto the hard ground. He closed his eyes as he felt his body scream in pain at the impact of it.

"You have no right to talk to Mr. Yugi Mutou." A deep voice spoke loudly. Yami's eyes shot open at the sentence. No right to talk to Yugi? He looked at the man who had manhandled him. It was a tall man in a black suit with dark black hair and eyes. The man was also as hideous as you could get.

"No right? I have plenty of right!" Yami spoke back glaring at the man. He was getting manhandled just because he talked to Yugi, okay, that's cool. The man glared at him as he stomped on Yami's stomach. Yami let out a loud groan of pain as his stomach screamed.

"I have been given orders to punish anyone who dares to speak to Yugi Mutou or anyone who even tries to touch him." The man explained as he cracked his knuckles and reached down to grab the collar of Yami's shirt. Yami glared at him as he grabbed the man's wrist and tried to pry them off him. He couldn't. Was the man a bodyguard?

"By who?" Yami asked with a growl. The man narrowed his eyes before he threw Yami onto the ground again and began to kick his stomach harshly. Yami let out a loud groan with each blow. The man obviously wasn't going to answer him as he then decided to aim a bit lower with his kicks. Yami let out a yell with the kicks now. He was getting abused by a man who looks like a bodyguard, because he talked to Yugi...Was Yugi the one who sent the man? Yami didn't want to think of that. Yugi seemed like he hated him for a while, but he didn't think he would send a guard to do this to him. The man looked bored as he reached down and grabbed Yami's shirt again, he rose a fist to him as if he was going to punch him. Yami closed his eyes and waited for the anticipated pain.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Ushio?" A beautiful smooth voice spoke. Yami's eyes flew open and looked over to where the voice came from. Yugi was standing there with his arms crossed and his beautiful face still masked. Yami suspected that he had been out there for only half an hour, how had Yugi known he was still out here?

"I am doing what your father ordered, young master." The man 'Ushio' responded, still holding Yami's shirt with a fist raised. Yugi walked toward the two. He turned his masked face toward Yami.

"Place him on the ground." Yugi demanded. Ushio complied and set Yami down gently, he turned his full attention to the masked boy. Yami thought it was slightly humorous to watch this. Yugi was so short that he only went up to the man's stomach and the man was listening to him as if he controlled everything he did.

"Explain why my father hired you..." Yugi sighed. "_Again_..." Ushio bowed slightly.

"Your father had requested someone to follow you and I am the only one who was available for that." Ushio explained, his voice steady and obedient.

"Is that so?" Yugi thought for a moment. "Ushio, are you getting paid for this?" Ushio nodded. "Then, if you tell me how much you _are_ getting paid. I will gladly pay you double if you do two things for me." Yugi spoke slowly, as if he was explaining this to a small child. Ushio smirked and nodded quickly, as if eager to disobey his regular orders just for the extra amount of cash.

"I am being paid 250 dollars." The man replied, obviously lying. Yami could tell by the fact Ushio had his fingers crossed behind his back, was this man a kid? Yugi undoubtedly knew he was lying as well but he didn't seem like he wished to argue about money.

"Then make that 500 dollars. Now." Yugi uncrossed his arms and walked over to Yami. Yami was standing fairly well for a person who had his stomach kicked in.

"How injured are you?" Yugi asked quietly. If Yami didn't know any better, he would have thought that Yugi sounded as if he was concerned for him.

"I'm fin-Ah!" Yami began to say before Yugi poked his stomach and felt a sharp sting go through his body and his knees give out. Yugi caught him and sighed as he made Yami place an arm around his shoulders. This was slightly odd looking, due to the fact Yami was taller then Yugi. Yugi looked as if he was dragging the injured kid.

"Ushio." Yugi spoke harshly. Ushio looked directly at him, ready to receive any order that he uttered out. "You will tell my father you did not see anyone try to talk to me other then the teachers and you will drive us to where this person lives." He directed toward Yami. Yami's eyes widened at that, where he lives?!

Ushio bowed and headed to where he hid his car.

()()()()()()()()()

"You will get your payment tomorrow." Yugi spoke as he exited the car and helped Yami out. Ushio smiled and nodded before he drove off quickly. Yami looked toward the apartment, this really couldn't be happening. Yami let himself be dragged up the stairs. Yugi didn't seem to trust him to walk on his own. He was only kicked in the stomach and tossed around, it wasn't a big deal! You also had your balls abused. Yami paled at that as he could feel his unmentionables ache slightly.

"Which one is yours?" Yugi asked as they climbed the stairs. Yami pointed at the floor they were on and then at the door that read 206. Yugi nodded as he dragged Yami. As soon as they were at the door, Yugi stopped and looked toward Yami.

"Get out your keys and open the door."

**:I am going to _love_ writing the next chapter! I hope you guys liked this one! Please review!: **


	10. Healing The Wounds

**:I have been looking forward to writing this chapter ever since I began this story! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!:**

Yugi watched Yami as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key. Yugi knew he didn't have to hold Yami as he did this, but he didn't feel like watching Yami fall over if he _did_ have to hold on. Yami pushed the door open and looked at Yugi.

"I can walk now." Yami smiled at him and chuckled. Yugi rolled his eyes and let him go, now it wasn't his fault if he fell over. Then again, he was scared that he would fall over himself. His knees and chest hurt but he never revealed how much pain he was in, his father would hurt him more if he did. He watched as Yami tried stepping into his house and ending up tripping and falling face down. Yugi erupted in laughter as Yami groaned loudly.

"Okay, maybe I can't." Yami spoke, his mouth full of carpet. Yugi calmed his laughter down as he reached down and helped Yami to his feet. Yugi walked over to the couch and placed him on it gently before he looked around the place, observing it. Yugi smiled at the look of it, it was so simple! It was just the kind of place Yugi dreamed of living in, not the extravagant place _he_ lived in. Yugi returned his thoughts to the situation at hand. Ushio was a greedy person, but he did his job well. So, that meant Yami had to be in extreme pain.

"Lay down on your back and tell me where your washcloths are." Yugi demanded staring down at the other boy. Yami looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" Yami questioned. Yugi mentally groaned, his stomach was going to swell if he didn't apply some kind of cold object to it. Yugi wanted to throw a bucket of water on him.

"Just do it." Yugi looked toward the open kitchen and walked toward it before he stopped. "Oh, and take your shirt off."

"Again. Why?" Yami asked, his voice muffled. Yugi sighed, he was questioning him and yet he was doing it anyway. Why are you even doing this? Yugi walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge's smallest door. He was hit by a chilling breeze as he looked inside. There was a couple frozen dinners and two trays of ice. Good. Yugi grabbed one of the trays, closed the door, and placed it near the sink. Okay, now to find a bowl and washcl-...Yami hadn't told him where the damn things were.

"Yami. Washcloth location. Now." Yugi yelled.

"Top drawer near the sink." Yami hollered back. "It's cold in here!"

"That's your own damn fault! It's _your_ house!" Yugi opened the drawer that Yami had told him the cloths were in. He reached in and grabbed a small blue one, he placed it next to the tray.

"Yugi! You forgot to close the door!"

"Then you close it! I'm busy!"

"You told me to lay on my back! I just got comfortable!"

"Just leave it open then! I'll get it in a minute!" Yugi looked at the cabinets. "Where's your bowls?"

"Bottom cabinet closest to the right of the fridge." Yami responded. Yugi looked in said cabinet and got out a large silver bowl. It was a mixing bowl, but it didn't matter. He filled the bowl up with cold water and sighed as he touched his masked cheek. His cheek was obviously bruising, Yami had told him that. Yugi emptied the whole tray into the bowl, he didn't know how many ice cubes he needed so he just thought he needed to dump it. He picked up the wash cloth and tossed it into the bowl before he picked it up and carefully carried it into the living room.

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at the couch. Yami had his eyes closed, laying on the couch with his shirt off like he had told him to. Yugi blushed as he observed Yami's torso, it was red from abuse but nicely built, did Yami work out? Yugi shook his head at the question as he set the bowl down on the floor and sat on his knees, cringing as he did this, next to it. Yugi looked toward the door, it was open, but it didn't really matter. The air felt nice to him.

"You know, maybe you should apply some of that water to yourself." Yami spoke, opening one eye and looking at Yugi. Yugi narrowed his eyes as he plunged his hand into the ice cold water, it was freezing and it stung his hand greatly. Yugi brought the washcloth out and slapped it onto Yami's chest, causing him to shriek slightly. Yugi smiled.

"And maybe you shouldn't talk." Yugi looked at Yami's torso as he picked up the washcloth and began to fold it into a rectangle. He cringed when he thought of the force that Ushio had probably kicked him with.

"It doesn't hurt." Yami whispered as Yugi placed the washcloth gently on him. Yugi pressed down on it slightly, he wasn't used to caring for someone so he didn't know what to do other then apply a cold object to a swelling area.

"Says Mr. Face-Plant." Yugi spoke humorously. They sat in complete silence as Yugi just pressed harder on his chest. Yami looked at Yugi and narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you help me?" Yami questioned softly. Yugi froze. He didn't know why he helped Yami. When he had walked into the school and Yami hadn't followed him he was worried, but he didn't think much about it. It was when Yugi went to the classroom and didn't see him for fifteen minutes that he had decided to go look for him. Yugi saw Ushio about to punch Yami and he felt his chest tighten at the thought of someone hurting him, so he stopped him.

"I was being a nice person." Yugi whispered. "I would have done it for anyone." Yugi prayed that Yami wouldn't take time into thought.

"I was out there for around thirty minutes. You would have had to think about it, and I _know_ you weren't watching for that long and just decided to break it up at a certain point." Yami told him. Yugi cursed under his breath.

"And?" Yugi pressed on his chest again and decided to change the subject. "Where else did he hurt you?" Yami smirked.

"Do you intend to cater to all of my injuries?" Yami purred out. Yugi blushed slightly before he nodded. Yami's smirk only grew wider. He sat up, causing Yugi to pause his care to his chest and grabbed his hand.

"W-What?" Yugi asked, hating himself for the stutter. Yami glanced toward his pants and moved Yugi's hand to touch something he _really_ didn't want to get close too. Yugi's face flushed brightly and tried to jerk his hand back. Yami wouldn't let him and just kept his hand there.

"Yami! Let me go! B-Be serious here!" Yugi yelled desperately. Sure, the thing he was touching was covered but still! Yami chuckled as he pressed his hand harder.

"You said you would cater to _all_ of my injuries. He hurt me..." Yami moved Yugi's hand slightly. "Here." Yugi's eyes widened as he was finally able to get his hand back, Yami chuckled.

"Pervert!" Yugi yelled before he pushed Yami down back onto his back and pressed the washcloth to his chest harder then before. Yami cringed at the pressure.

"Hey, be gentle with that." Yami ordered, Yugi glared at him. For what he just did, he should be allowed to abuse him!

"No." Yugi spat out as he returned the washcloth to the bin to re-wet it. He heard the couch move slightly.

"Your turn." Yami spoke. Before Yugi could react, his wrist was grabbed and _he_ ended up on his back on the couch. Yami towered over him, his yellow bangs hanging down. He smiled gently at him.

"Tell me where you're in pain." Yami whispered down at him. Yugi blushed brightly, he was glad Yami couldn't see his face.

"_You're_ the one in pain." Yugi said gesturing toward his stomach. Yami rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one limping."

"I'm not the one falling down."

"I'm not the one with the bruise on his beautiful face." Yugi's eyes widened. Again with the face thing? Yami sighed and looked at him, his eyes pleading for something unknown.

"Tell me, please?" Yami begged softly. "It isn't right for you to be in pain."

"It isn't right for you to be in pain either, you know." Yugi said, his voice barely above a whisper. He heard Yami chuckle slightly and felt a weight on his masked face. Yugi shot his hands up to his mask to keep it in place.

"Yugi." Yami said. "I need to cater to that bruise." Yugi bit his lip, he didn't fully trust Yami yet. But then again, they were in Yami's house so if he took it he could get it back right away.

"If you steal it again I will break your face." Yugi hissed. Yami chuckled before he gently took Yugi's mask off. Yugi looked up at Yami, his vision greatly improving for the fact he didn't have to look through holes. For a moment Yami just stared down at him, as if he couldn't move. His eyes were focused on his face, examining every tiny detail of it. Yugi felt violated.

"H-Hurry up." Yugi demanded, snapping Yami out of his trance. Yami smiled and set his mask down next to the ice bowl. Yami reached in and hissed slightly.

"God, it's worse in the bowl." Yami spoke, commenting on how cold it was. Yugi giggled slightly, he could have sworn he saw a small blush on Yami's cheeks. Yami folded the washcloth up into a small square and placed it onto Yugi's cheek, holding it there. He was gentle with it, Yugi could feel barely any pressure from it. He doubt it could heal if he was being _this_ gentle.

"You need to put more pressure behind it." Yugi rose his hand and placed it over Yami's, pressing down harder. It hurt a little but that meant it would heal, right? "Like this." Yami's hand was cold but he could feel a warmth seeping through the cold to his hand. Yugi closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch, it was soothing.

"H-Here..H-Hold it there." Yami whispered, his voice barely stable. Was something wrong? Yugi opened his eyes as he felt Yami's hand being withdrawn, leaving his hand alone with the washcloth. Yami stood up and smiled down at him with a small blush on his face.

"You're limping, which _probably_ means you're hurt in other places. I'll get more washcloths." Yami explained as he walked into the kitchen. Yugi panicked slightly at those words. Not only did he have injuries on his stomach and chest but he had injuries on his knees and in order to have the best healing support. You had to be completely uncovered in the injured area...Yugi blushed brightly, he didn't want to strip in front of Yami!

"You're not getting a fever, are you?" Yugi turned his head and saw Yami carrying three washcloths. Three? Yugi shook his head quickly, why did he need three? Yami smiled and seemed to notice Yugi's stare at the objects in his hands.

"The way you were limping isn't the kind you would get from being abused by the back or the butt." Yami spoke. "I noticed that when you were limping you were trying not to put pressure on your stomach and that your knees slightly wobbled. Obviously that means that someone injured you around those areas or you took a _really_ bad fall." Yugi's eyes widened at the explanation, Yami had observed his actions that close?! Yugi felt bad for saying he was unintelligent, well he could still be that...he might just be _very_ observant.

"Why did you ask if you already knew where I was hurt?" Yugi questioned. Yami shrugged as he knelt down next to Yugi.

"Thought it would be better to ask then act this time." Yami said sadly as he glanced over at Yugi's mask near the bowl. Yugi was confused, this time?

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, not taking his eyes off Yami. Yami looked toward him and smiled sadly.

"Nothing, just hold on." Yami spoke quickly as he dumped the three washcloths into the bowl and began to wring them out. He looked toward Yugi's body.

"I know this is awkward...but I kind of need you to..." Yami trailed off, his face turning bright red as he looked back toward the ice bowl and wringing the washcloths like he was trying to kill them. Yugi nodded as he sat up and peeled off his shirt, this was embarrassing, might as well do it quickly and get it over with. Yugi looked at the shirt in his hands before he threw it on Yami's head, causing him to let out a gasp of confusion.

"Don't look."

"I wasn't going to in the first place!"

"Doubt it." Yugi giggled with a smile on his face as he began to take off his pants, socks, and shoes. Yugi felt his face heat up as he finished stripping, he was left in his blue boxers...He grabbed the washcloth that had fallen away from his cheek and placed it back in place before he decided one thing at that moment. He wanted that door closed now.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi whispered. Yami flinched slightly, the shirt now off his head, and looked slightly toward Yugi.

"Yeah?" Yami asked. Yugi bit his lip and glanced toward the door. Yami didn't catch the glance though, he was only looking at Yugi slightly and couldn't see his face.

"Can you go...um...close the door?" Yugi asked. "Please?" He added sweetly. Yami shot up quickly and rushed to the door and slammed it closed, locking it. Yami turned around slightly and caught sight of Yugi, he jumped back against the door in shock. His face turned bright red and his eyes widened.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, sitting up slightly. "What's wrong?" Yami looked away and covered his eyes with his hand.

"N-Nothing! I just...I need to take a look at your injuries..." Yami stuttered out quickly walking over back to the side of the couch, almost tripping for the fact he hadn't removed his hand yet. Yugi thought this was funny and had to suppress a giggle from leaving his lips. He laid down fully and looked toward Yami.

"Alright..." Yami lifted a washcloth and folded it before he looked directly at Yugi's torso, his eyes widened. "Yugi..." He whispered sadly. Yugi looked away. His chest and stomach was bright red with purple and blue circling in it. It looked abnormal, as if it wasn't even a human torso. Yugi looked back toward Yami to see his eye's glaring at the sight and him biting his lip, as if he was trying to hold in a scream. Yami's eyes traveled down to his knees, they looked almost the same, only more purple and bold. Yami said nothing as he placed the cold washcloths onto Yugi's injuries. Yugi was scared.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi questioned softly, Yami had a blank expression on his face. Yami looked toward him and caught his eyes.

"No. I'm not okay." He growled out, narrowing his eyes. Yugi tried to sink into the couch.

"O-Oh..I'm-"

"Who did this?" Yami questioned harshly, his voice filled with anger. Yugi flinched.

"N-No one." Yugi whispered. His father had said that if anyone knew that _he_ hurt him he would do worse. Yami stood up and leaned over Yugi, placing his arms on either side of Yugi's head.

"No one my ass." Yami hissed out causing Yugi to flinch. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's cheek, where Yugi's hand already resided and pressed against it.

"You aren't stupid, so you didn't fall like I suggested. No one but a person could cause these injuries to your face and to tell the truth it looked like someone kicked the shit out of you. So, Tell me." Yami growled as his narrowed his eyes at Yugi. Yugi felt his face heat up and his heart speed up. Yami was getting close to him, and it was scary. Yugi gulped, no he can't tell him. No matter what, he can't. If he did, he would get beat again and with his dad hiring Ushio ...Yami could get hurt again.

"I-I can't..." Yugi whimpered out. Yami pressed harder onto the couch, his hands sinking into the fabric.

"And why's that?" Yami questioned. Yugi whimpered, why was Yami so curious, why was he so angry?!

"I just can't!" Yugi yelled as he suddenly sat up, almost hitting Yami's forehead with his own. The washcloth on his face fell as he removed his hand to sit up straight. Yami looked at him, his eyes wide. Yugi blushed slightly at how close they were but directed his eyes away.

"I can't..." Yugi whispered as he leaned his head down and placed it onto Yami's shoulder. Yugi felt tears swell up in eyes and his shoulders start to shiver.

"I can't...I-If I do..." Yugi could feel water going down his cheeks, he was crying...crying in front of Yami. He never cried in front of anyone but Solomon. He felt someone wrap warm arms around his body and pull him close. His eyes widened, Yami was holding him.

"Shush...Just take deep breaths and tell me slowly." Yami whispered into his ear. Yugi's face turned a slight pink and his chest swelled up in an unknown emotion. No one had ever held him like this, his grandfather would hold him but never like this.

"B-But...I-If I tell..." Yugi cried before Yami caressed his hair and held him even closer then he thought possible.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Don't worry about the consequences...I'll be here." Yami told him. Yugi couldn't believe it when he found himself actually believing Yami...trusting him. The one who flirted and took his mask...The one who made him talk and complimented him...The one who was caring for him...

"My father..." Yugi breathed out, his chest swelled in relief for telling someone finally. Yami pulled away slightly but kept his arms around Yugi.

"Your father?" He asked, doubting it slightly. Yugi nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Yeah..." Yugi whispered. "He hurts me if I don't obey my rules..." Yami looked at him confused as he drew Yugi close to him once more and placed Yugi in his lap, holding him tightly. Yugi placed his head on his chest and listened to Yami's heartbeat, it was a steady fast beat.

"What rules?" Yami asked.

"Rules that father said I have to obey..." Yugi explained. He felt like such a child for talking about this to someone, but to finally actually tell someone...it felt nice.

"May I know them?" Yami held him closer. Yugi smiled slightly.

"In order?" Yugi asked, his father had told him the rules in an order of importance but he never demanded that he actually listed them in the order.

"You can list them any way you like..." Yami told him. Yugi felt someone nuzzling their face in his hair, he smiled at this.

"Alright..." Yugi took a deep breath. "I am not to remove my mask." He felt Yami shift uncomfortably.

"I am not to speak at school." Yami held him tighter, as if his embrace could apologize for him as Yugi spoke.

"I am not to speak unless I am spoken to. I am not to see my face. I am to remain in my room unless summoned. I am not to interact with anyone. I am not to be near a mirror." Yugi finished, feeling sad and yet happy all at once. He had finally told someone...and it felt great.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, he pulled away from Yugi slightly and stared down into his eyes. Yugi stared back, feeling his face warm up slightly.

"I'm sorry..." Yami breathed out. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Yami's own eyes fill up with tears. "I'm so sorry...I didn't-" Yugi pressed a small finger to Yami's lips.

"I know you didn't...and I'm sorry for being mean..." Yugi whispered, leaning close to him. Yami's face flushed slightly at how close Yugi was to him.

"I was so cold to you...I suppose I had a right to be but it wasn't fair." Yugi spoke, still in a whisper. "You tried to get me to talk, and it annoyed me...you flirted with me...and it scared me...but..." Yugi smiled gently at him.

"I'm glad you did...I've never talked this much to another person other then my grandfather." Yugi removed his finger from Yami's lips. "I've never been so happy...Thank you, Yami." Yugi smiled and sighed as he decided to repay Yami's kindness with an action that he had never done before.

Yugi closed his eyes slowly and pressed his lips onto Yami's gently. Yami's eyes widened at the action. Yugi had never kissed anyone before, it just seemed like the right kind of thanks for Yami. After all, he wanted to kiss him, didn't he? He felt Yami finally snap out of his shock and kissed back. Yami held Yugi closer to him, making it so Yugi couldn't break away even if he wanted to. Yugi allowed him to do this and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered as they broke apart reluctantly. "W-Why did you?..." Yugi smiled at the flustered teenager, surely that wasn't his first kiss. Yugi knew better then to think that.

"To thank you. You wanted that, didn't you?" Yugi asked sweetly with a wink. Yami's face turned brighter as he gulped and licked his lips nervously.

"U-Um...I...Maybe?" Yami stuttered out making Yugi giggle. Yugi pulled Yami to him and held him closely.

"You're cute, Yami." Yugi told him, surprising himself at his honesty. Yugi had never actually done anything like this, so he was shocked with his comments and actions.

"Compared to you, I'm as ugly as a donkey." Yami spoke with a laugh. Yugi giggled again.

"Nah, you're probably much better looking then me." Yugi snuggled against Yami's chest. "Like I said in my rules, I'm not allowed to see my face." Yami shifted slightly.

"So, you've never seen your face?" Yami asked as he grabbed Yugi's chin and made him look up. Yugi nodded. Yami smiled and detached himself from Yugi and made him sit up straight.

"Wait here." Yami demanded nicely as he walked off to another room. Yugi sat there, waiting patiently. He felt a shiver go through his body and looked down...Oh yeah, I don't have clothes on.

"Yami! Can I put on my clothes?" Yugi yelled as he hugged himself to make himself warm.

"I'm not done with you yet, so no." Yami yelled back making Yugi blush slightly. Yugi's mind wandered slightly and cursed at himself, he usually never let his mind wander like that! How could he have such impure thoughts?!

Yami came back with a small mirror in his hands. Yugi's eyes widened, that's what a hand mirror looks like? The handle was a bright red and in the center was an oval shaped mirror.

"Here, look into this." Yami spoke as he handed the object to Yugi. Yugi took it in his hands gently and looked down at it. He gasped at what he saw. He saw a childlike face with bright amethyst eyes, a bruise on his cheek, and spiked black hair with yellow bangs and the same amethyst color aligning it. Hey, he was right about his spiked hair!

"This is what I look like?" Yugi asked quietly as he touched his bruised cheek, covering it so he could see what he looked like without the horrible add-on. He didn't want to brag, but he thought he looked pretty good.

"Yeah, like how you look I take it?" Yami smirked as he watched Yugi. Yugi was so happy at that moment! Yugi placed the mirror down, jumped up quickly, and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, making said boy tumble back slightly and place his hands on Yugi's hips to steady him.

"H-Hey! What about your knees?!" Yami questioned loudly with worry laced in his voice. Yugi didn't care about the pain in his knees, he finally knew what he looked like, he finally knew!

"Thank you!" Yugi said brightly before he pulled back and gave Yami another kiss on the lips. Yami gasped slightly but kissed back before pulling away.

"I think I like you better this way." Yami chuckled, Yugi pouted at the statement.

"What're you talking about?" Yugi asked, the pout still on his face. Yami kissed his nose.

"You're much nicer when we're alone now." Yami winked at him while Yugi adopted a shade of pink onto his cheeks.

"I-I'm not...Asshole!" Yugi yelled as he let go and turned around, only for Yami to pull him to his chest and hold him from behind.

"Let me go!" Yugi demanded as he tried to pull away, he felt Yami chuckle deeply in his ear.

"No." Yami purred causing Yugi to shiver. Yugi panicked slightly but took a deep breath.

"You better let me go or I'll kick you in the balls!"

"I've already been abused there today, pick a different part."

"No! It hurts more if I hit somewhere that's already been hit!"

"Okay, Okay. Jeez." Yami let go of him and smiled as he guided Yugi back to the couch, even though he didn't need to. Yugi sat on it obediently and watched Yami gather up the washcloths that had fallen off of Yugi. The two boys smiled at each other before Yami picked up a washcloth and folded it.

"Lay down."

**:This is right now my favorite chapter I have ever written so I hope you liked it too! I love you guys! Please review!:**


	11. Visiting

**:Hi everyone! I'm so glad that you all liked the previous chapter as much as I did! I had so much fun with it! I hope you enjoy this one and please review!:**

"Yami. I want my clothes back now." Yugi's voice yelled from the living room. Yami chuckled as he tossed Yugi's uniform in his washer, Yugi's clothes were clean but Yami didn't care. Yami was in the best of moods because of Yugi. Not only did Yugi warm up to him but he kissed him! Kissed him! Yami felt like a lovestruck school girl.

"You can wear mine." Yami yelled back to him. Yami had finished placing ice on Yugi's wounds and Yugi had demanded that he catered to Yami's again, not all of them sadly, but most of them. Yami truly didn't want to be catered to again, he felt fine and he could just soak in the tub or something to feel better.

Yami walked into the living room and looked around, okay where'd the boy go? He heard a noise from his bedroom and sighed.

"Your pants are too long!" Yugi said loudly. Yami heard the sound of a piece of clothing hitting the floor.

"Then find some shorts or something." Yami responded as he looked toward the bowl of ice water on the floor and the white mask. Yami knelt down and picked up the mask. He glared at it as he held it before he placed it on the coffee table.

"I'll just wear this." Yami heard the bedroom door open and looked toward it. His heart stopped. Yugi stood there in a long plain white shirt with long sleeves and the bottom of it passed his boxers by only about an inch. Yugi tilted his head slightly to the side and placed his hand on his hip.

"What's wrong?" Yugi questioned with a pout. Yami's face heated up as he just stared, taking in the sight of Yugi. He looked beautiful, amazing...sexy. Yami looked away, trying not to seem like a pervert.

"I-I...uh...Y-You couldn't find any shorts?" Yami breathed out, his heart felt as if it was trying to break free from his ribcage. Yugi seemed to notice the reaction he had gotten from wearing this kind of attire and smirked before he sashayed over to Yami. Yami's eyes widened slightly as he took a step back. Yugi smiled innocently as he stopped in front of the flustered boy and started to trace a random pattern on Yami's chest with his finger.

"No, I couldn't. Why? You don't like how I look?" Yugi pouted as he looked Yami directly in the eye. He reached up to his ear. "Perhaps I should wear nothing?" Yami's eyes widened fully as his breath hitched and his face felt like an oven. Yugi started laughing.

"I'm joking!" Yugi laughed as he pulled away from Yami and walked over to the couch, swaying his hips in a teasing matter. Yami groaned, this kind of teasing from Yugi did _not_ help one of his injured areas.

"You're doing that on purpose you little-"

"What time is it?" Yugi interrupted with an innocent smile on his face. Yami narrowed his eyes at him as Yugi crossed his uncovered legs and glanced at the television, which they had turned on for some background noise. Yami glanced toward a nearby clock in the room.

"1:23." Yami responded as he walked toward the couch and sat next to Yugi.

"I'll have to leave around 2:25." Yugi said as he leaned over and rested his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked at him confused, why did he have to go at all?

"Why?" Yami questioned as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled sadly as he closed his eyes.

"I get picked up at the school, remember? And school ends at 2:25." Yugi replied. Yami felt a stab of anger go through him. Why should Yugi have to go home to an abusive father? Why didn't Yugi just run away? Why didn't Yugi tell the police?

"Why don't you just stay here for the night?" Yami asked softly.

"Why? So you can try and get in my pants?" Yugi giggled while Yami adopted a small blush. They weren't even dating, why would he try to get in his pants?! Well, you two kissed. Yami bit his lip at the thought but felt happy about that fact none the less.

"No. So I know that you're safe." Yami responded with a serious tone. Yugi lifted his head and looked at Yami, he smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Yugi whispered. Yami narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"No, you won't." Yami responded as he rose a hand to Yugi's cheek that seemed to be healing well. "You're healing and if your father doesn't see you limping he'll get suspicious, right?" Yugi thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No, because I have to hide how hurt I am. If I don't, he beats me again." Yugi told him sadly. Yami grabbed Yugi's face and placed a hard kiss on him. Yugi's eyes widened at the sudden action and didn't respond to it. Yami pulled away with a harsh glare on his face.

"You're not leaving." Yami growled out. How could a father treat his kid like that?! There was no way in hell Yami was going to let Yugi go back to someone like _that_. He would tie Yugi down if he had to! Yugi's face turned red and nodded slowly, seeming to accept the fact that he couldn't leave.

"B-But what about-"

"The limo? Let it go back and report you're missing, if your father is as bad as you say he is, then he'll just think you're disobeying him or something."

"He'll beat me again when I go back then..."

"Who says you're _ever_ going back." Yami smirked at the small boy. Yugi's eyes widened and he began to shiver. Yami didn't know why he was shivering. Fear, confusion, shock?

"H-Huh?" Yugi whispered out, he was confused beyond repair. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead gently.

"Until I know you'll be safe at your house you're not leaving me." Yami told him lovingly. Yugi's eyes started to fill up with tears. Oh no you don't, you're not crying again on me. Yami pulled him to him and began to caress his hair gently.

"I'm sorry, am I scaring you?" Yami spoke worriedly. Okay, yeah you might be. Yami cursed at himself. Who wouldn't be scared if someone just suddenly said that you were never leaving them?

"N-No...I'm just happy..." Yugi whispered happily. That surprised Yami. He didn't think he would be. Yami pulled back and looked at Yugi to see him smiling brightly.

"You care about me..." Yugi breathed out and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami smiled and held Yugi close to him.

"Of course I do." Yami whispered. He did care and he never wanted Yugi hurt again...but everyone gets homesick after a while, and Yugi mentioned a grandfather. Yugi would probably miss that man. Yami knew he would have to do something...anything for Yugi to be safe again...permanently.

"Yugi, where do you live?"

()()()()()()()()()()()

_Knock! Knock!_

Yami looked up to the door and looked at the clock. School was out now. He smiled as he gestured for Yugi to go to the guest room for a moment before he stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door and smiled at the people there.

"Mind telling us why you had to text Joey in the middle of class to ask for us to babysit something? " Duke spoke, crossing his arms and raising a curious eyebrow. Yami had decided to text Joey after he asked Yugi for his house information. He sent a simple straight forward message that went along the lines of 'Get the guys and babysit something for me.', he didn't ask. He just demanded it and they came anyway.

"Short notice thing and all, I have to take care of an errand and I need someone to watch over this for me." Yami told them, not telling them what that 'something' was that they had to babysit. The four boys came in and looked around, searching for something.

"Okay, so what? You get a dog? I mean you could've just put Joey on a leash and say that he was your pet." Tristan joked as he went into the kitchen and looked around for an animal. Joey glared at him and smacked his back. Yami had to stop himself from laughing at them, they really thought he had a pet.

"No."

"Cat?"

"No."

"Fish?"

"No."

"...Iguana?"

"No."

"Then what the hell are we-" Duke spoke before he opened the guest bedroom and just stared into it. Yami looked toward that direction, oh. He opened the door. Duke's mouth hung open as he just stared and pointed in the room.

"I-Is that?" Duke uttered out. Yami smirked as the other three guys walked to Duke and decided to look into the room as well. All three had the same reaction. Yami placed his hands in his pockets and walked over to the door to peek in the room and chuckled slightly. Yugi was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and leaning on his hand while the other rested in his lap. Yugi was smiling at the boys.

"Yo." Yugi greeted. The four boys developed a small blush on their cheeks. Yami rolled his eyes as he pushed pass the four blushing boys and stood in front of Yugi. Yugi pouted at Yami.

"Did you call me a pet?" Yugi asked with fake sadness. Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No. _They_." Yami gestured toward the other four guys. "Assumed that." Yugi giggled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami rose an eyebrow, what was he doing? Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder and pouted again.

"Yami~ They interrupted us! Why did you invite them over?" Yugi spoke, trying to hide his laughter as he did this. Yami's face turned red, was he really going to do this?!

"Yugi, you knew-"

"But Yami~! I wanted to spend more time together!" Yugi smirked as he purred out a final word. "_Alone._"

"Do I win the bet?!" Tristan yelled as he broke out of his trance first. This awakened the other three. Seto coughed awkwardly as he marched away from the door to the living room. Joey just pointed at the two boys in the room.

"I knew that Yami didn't get a pet! I knew it!" Joey stated as Duke reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad. Yami glared at Yugi while Yugi just stuck out his tongue and winked at him.

"We're not dating." Yami spoke loudly. Duke looked toward him and made a gesture toward Yugi's clothes.

"Then why's the kid half naked?"

"Did they have a one night stand?!"

"Joey, They're not animals like you."

"I am not an animal!"

"Yes you are."

"I thought you went in the living room!"

"Will everyone be quiet!" Yami yelled over everyone. Everyone but Yugi flinched. Yugi just simply snuggled next to Yami closer, trying to act innocent. Yami didn't mind this of course, he just wished Yugi didn't try to embarrass him.

"I need to go do something and I just needed someone to make sure Yugi didn't follow me." Yami explained. Yugi poked him to make him look at him.

"Don't flatter yourself. Why would _I_ follow _you_." Yugi spoke with a smirk on his face. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I needed someone to make sure that _you_." Yami poked him back. "Don't leave the house, better?" Yugi giggled and placed a kiss on Yami's cheek.

"Better."

"Are you _sure_ you're not dating?"

"Yes!" Yami groaned. Yugi let go of Yami and walked past the boys to the living room, leaving Yami alone with them so he could talk.

"Okay, just stay here until I get back, please? If you guys want, there's a good amount of cash on the table for pizza or something." Yami pleaded as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. The four guys nodded and agreed to it. Yami breathed out his thanks and headed toward the living room with his four friends following him. Yugi was sitting on the couch with the remote in his hands.

"Alright, don't trash the house when I'm gone." Yami spoke as he headed toward the front door.

"Wait." Yugi spoke all of a sudden. The four friends watched as Yugi jumped up from his spot on the couch and wrapped his arms around Yami in an embrace.

"You forgot something." Yugi whispered for only Yami to hear. Yami was confused and was about to say something before Yugi placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He heard three voices cheer and whistle at the action. Yami blushed brightly and broke the kiss (even though he didn't want to).

"You are making it _very_ difficult to make it seem like we're not dating." Yami whispered in a hiss. Yugi smirked evilly.

"I know. I just like to watch you get nervous, it's payback for being creepy at school." Yugi winked and let go of him to return to the couch. Yami sighed, so that's why.

"I'll be back in around two hours."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami walked down the streets toward the school and sighed. He was going to go to Yugi's house to see if he could find something out about his dad but when he asked for where Yugi lived, Yugi didn't give an address. No, Yugi gave directions. Yugi had no idea what street or house number he was, so he explained it in sentences such as 'Go to the school and turn right.' and 'Walk three blocks turn left then right.'. Yami placed his hands in his pocket and felt two things. His house keys and his phone. He should really get a car or something.

Yami looked toward the school to see a black limo there. Yami rose an eyebrow, it's still there? He could see a man in a black suit pacing back and forth in front of the school gates, panicking and smoking a cigarette. Yami made a mental note to try to avoid the limo...it didn't work. As soon as Yami got close to the school, the man's head turned and his eyes widened.

"Young Master! There you are!" The man hollered as he rushed forward and grabbed Yami's arm. Yami's eyes widened, wait what?!

"Hey! W-Wait! I'm n-"

"Get in! You should have been out thirty minutes ago!" The man interrupted as he dragged Yami and opened the limo door with his other hand and threw him in. Yami was about to yell to say that the man had the wrong guy but thought against it. Him and Yugi looked the same when it came to hair, so the man only looked at his hair and nothing else and threw him in here. _This_ little incident gave him a free ride to Yugi's place. Yami smirked as he leaned back and placed his arms behind his head.

"Your father is having a big deal right now and it would not be wise to bother him. However I will be sure to tell him of how late you were to coming to the limo!" The driver spoke harshly as he made a sharp turn. Yami glared at the man but noted that sentence in his head. Deal? What kind of deal? Yami rolled his eyes at the second sentence the man had uttered out. What if Yugi just told his father that the man didn't do his job? Yami was pretty sure Yugi _would_ do something like that, but his father probably wouldn't believe him now that he thought about it.

Yami looked towards the window up at the front of the limo and had to suppress a gasp from exiting him. They were entering the gates of a large mansion. Yugi lived in a mansion?! Yami knew that Yugi was rich but a mansion?! When the limo entered the gates, Yami looked around the area to see around five black and gray cars. A big deal...Yami felt the limo stop sharply and heard a door open up front. Time to get out. Yami opened the door on his opposite side and slipped out of it quickly, avoiding being seen by the driver. Yami was tempted to yell 'Thanks for the ride!' but he didn't want to risk it.

Yami sprinted to the side of the large white mansion and pressed himself against the walls. He looked at the side he was on, there were tons of windows. However only one caught his eye _and_ ear. One was open and he could hear multiple deep voices. Yami moved alongside the wall to the window, he had to duck under some to keep moving, he didn't want to be seen. Yami just stood next to the open window and strained his ear to listen, he didn't _need_ to strain though. The voices were very loud.

"I have a man who can pay you by tomorrow."

"I want payment now, John."

"Well, I can pay you now if you let _me_ take _that_ supply. Give him the weak stuff."

"What?! Why should I get the weak shit?! I make more money then you!"

"Then why can't you pay him now?"

"Gentlemen..." A smooth deep voice spoke. Yami peeked through the window and his eyes widened. There was six men in dark suits circling a large table that had an endless supply of powders, pills, and injection needles...Drugs...Yami breathed heavily. Yugi's father was a drug dealer?

"Don't interrupt us, Yoku. We all know _you_ get that junk there." A man gestured toward a clear case of needles. Another man glared at him.

"That _junk_ is some the strongest stuff we got. Yoku here is the only one who knows how to get rid of it fast and make the most money." The man smiled at the tallest and skinniest of them all, the one with the smooth voice.

"You flatter me." Yoku smirked as he glanced toward the needles. Yami felt rage build up in him as he glared at Yoku. Never in his life had he felt so much anger toward one person. If it was up to _him_, he would have killed him on the spot. Choke him, stab him with one of his own drugs, decapitation, set him on fire, any sort of death would work as long as Yami saw him suffer. Yami shook his head, no violence is not an answer. Yami narrowed his eyes as he turned away from the scene and reached into his pocket. He stepped away from the window slightly and dialed a combination of numbers. He rose it to his ear and couldn't help it when a smirk made it's way onto his face.

"Hello. Yes, I would like to report a drug deal taking place."

**:Next chapter is the last one! I hope you guys liked this one and I would love it if you reviewed!:**


	12. Yugi's Freedom

**:As much as it pains me to say this, I have to. Here is the final chapter of The Angel In The Mask! I had so much fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review!:**

"No, Yugi. You don't eat a piece of pizza like that." Joey laughed as he watched Yugi try to break the pizza apart. Yugi didn't know how to eat one of these things. Joey had refused to let him do two things; One was to walk around with only a shirt on, so they forced him to put on shorts. And Two; Joey had refused to let him go get a knife and fork, so how else was he supposed to make pieces of it?

"Then _how_ do I eat it?" Yugi asked with the pizza in his hands sideways. The other boys were eating it a different way that Yugi didn't even think about. They were picking it up and _then_ eating it. Why didn't they use silverware? Wasn't it messy?

"You do what we're doing, since you're staring you should know how to now." Seto told him after swallowing a bite. Yugi stared at the piece in his hands. It wasn't going to get all over him was it? I mean it was Yami's shirt but still...Yugi tried to mimic what they were doing. The tip of it bended down slightly. Yugi stared at it.

"Is it supposed to bend like that?" Yugi asked as he bounced the pizza in his hands, making the tip bounce as well. Duke and Tristan were trying not to laugh. Rich people were funny.

"Yes, just do this." Joey picked up a piece and took a bite from the end. "See?"

"But it's bending."

"Just move your mouth to it."

"But it's _bending._"

"Yugi-"

"It's bending!" Yugi pouted as he placed the piece back on his plate and stood up. He walked to the kitchen, "Screw this, I'm getting silverware..."

"If you do, we're telling Yami." Duke spoke. Yugi froze in his tracks. Yami would probably force the pizza down his throat the _right_ way if they told him. Yugi didn't want to think of Yami trying to do that...Yami might do something perverted if that happened. With the way _you_ were acting, you shouldn't be surprised. Yugi blushed slightly. It was fun to tease Yami, I mean Yami teased _him_. So, he should be able to do it back to him, right?

"Alright..." Yugi sighed as he marched back to the place where he sat and threw himself back on the floor in front of the plate. He glared down at it. It was just a piece of triangular dough with tomato sauce on it sprinkled with cheese and other junk. What was so good about it?

"Do we need to feed you, your highness?" Tristan joked as he took a bite of his food. Yugi pouted in his direction.

"Call me your highness again and you'll find that thing up your ass." Yugi spoke blankly. Tristan choked on his food while the others began to laugh at the comment.

"I like this kid." Duke laughed as he wiped away a nonexistent tear. Joey nodded as he laughed. Yugi rolled his eyes as he began to poke the weird piece of food.

"Yugi." Seto spoke. Yugi looked toward him to see Seto walking toward him. He knelt down in front of Yugi and reached out to the piece.

"Here, like this." Seto said slowly as he grabbed the crust of it and the bottom. He picked it up and showed Yugi. Yugi was looking at the bending tip. Seto moved his hand so the hand near the crust could support the body of the piece and his other the tip of it so it didn't bend. Yugi blinked a couple times, oh. That solved the problem.

"See?" Seto smiled slightly at him. Yugi nodded as he took the piece out of Seto's hands and mimicked what he did.

"How come you listened to him but not me?" Joey complained, he had watched the whole thing. Seto looked toward him and shrugged.

"I'm just better at explaining." Seto commented as he stood up. Joey walked over to him and glared at him.

"Oh yeah? How come when we're alone you can't explain anything?!" Joey questioned. This got the attention of two boys.

"When are you two alone?" Tristan asked, smirking at the blond boy. Joey looked at him confused.

"When he tutors me." Joey told him, what? Was it wrong to be tutored? Seto looked away and coughed awkwardly into his hand.

"Tutoring? Seto. I told you that doesn't work." Duke said as he took a drink of a coke. Joey was getting confused even more now.

"What doesn't work?"

"You have to ask him straight out."

"Ask what-"

"Not over the course of maybe...how many times have you tutored him?"

"Around four times, I think?"

"No, five!"

"Okay, five."

"You don't ask over the course of five days, you ask him when you want to ask him."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Seto likes you." Yugi spoke loudly with a blank expression on his face. Four faces turned toward him in shock. Yugi just rose an eyebrow at them and took a bite of his piece of pizza. Hey! This was pretty good!

"No way. Seto isn't gay." Joey laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. Seto glared at him. Yugi rolled his eyes, and I thought _I_ was dense. Yugi placed his pizza down, stood up, and looked at Seto and Joey.

"If Seto isn't gay, then I'm not gay." Yugi said with his arms crossed. Joey glared at him while the other three were just watching.

"But you're gay."

"Exactly."

"But if you're gay, you say Seto's gay."

"Yup."

"Seto isn't gay."

"Then I'm not gay."

"But yo-"

"Mutt. I'm gay." Seto groaned as he began to rub his temple in frustration. Joey looked toward him and blushed. Yugi smirked at the comment and sat back down.

"You're gay?" Joey asked as he pointed at him in disbelief. Seto nodded.

"I thought you liked Miho or something." Joey whispered. Seto's eyes widened.

"What?! Why the _hell_ would I like her?!" Seto yelled all of a sudden. The three friend's eyes widened, Seto hardly ever yelled. Yugi just took a bite of his pizza.

"Well...her or maybe Mana..." Joey said, turning his head away. Seto sighed.

"No, I don't like any girl. Like Yugi and I said, I'm gay." Seto grumbled with his arms crossed. Joey blinked multiple times before he walked away.

"I-I need to clear my head..." Joey stuttered out as he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Yugi stood back up and grabbed Seto's arm. Seto narrowed his eyes at Yugi as he was dragged to the bathroom and thrown in with Joey. Yugi slammed the door shut and locked the door from the outside...Yugi thought for a moment. Bathroom doors lock from both sides, but since they both will be panicked, they probably won't notice anyway. Yugi stepped away from the door with his arms behind his back.

"Get out Seto! I told you I need to clear my head!"  
"This wasn't my idea, Mutt!"

"Yeah right!" Yugi smiled at the argument that was happening and walked away from the bathroom door. Yugi walked back to the living room and rose an eyebrow at the sight on the couch. Duke was resting his head on Tristan's shoulder and Tristan had his arm around Duke's shoulder. Yugi shrugged, okay so he was the only single one in the house. Well apart from Joey and Seto...Yugi shook his head. Nope, he's the only single one so far.

"Hey Yugi, I got a question for you." Duke spoke as he witnessed Yugi coming back. Yugi walked back to his place and sat down.._again_.

"Okay?" Yugi spoke as he grabbed a coke and took a drink from it.

"You like Yami, right?" Yugi did a spit take and coughed loudly while beating his chest. Yugi blushed after he finished gagging. Okay, yeah he had a _small_ crush on Yami but that was only because Yami was nice to him, treated him well, flirted with him, was a good kisser, he had a good personality once he got past the pervert part, he was- Oh for the love of god...

"Yes." Yugi breathed out with a sigh, admitting it to himself. Duke smirked at the answer and broke apart from Tristan.

"Alright, here. This might help you with something then." Duke reached into his pocket and got out a notepad and pen. He scribbled down something and tore it off. He handed it to Yugi. Yugi took it gently and rose an eyebrow on what was written.

"How would this help me?" Yugi asked with a tilt of his head. Duke smiled.

"You'll figure it out." Duke told him, winking as he walked back to the couch and placed himself next to Tristan again.

"What do y-"

_Ring! Ring!_

"You have the most original ring tone I have ever heard." Tristan chuckled as Duke blushed and cursed at the other boy. He reached into his pocket and took out a bright red phone. He flipped it open and rose it to his ear.

"Hello?" Duke spoke. As a minute went by, Duke's expressions changed from shock, confusion, and curiosity.

"Wait why-" Duke tried to question before a 'click' was heard and he removed the phone from his ear. He sighed and placed the phone back in his pants. He stood up and stretched slightly.

"Tristan, I need to use your car." Duke spoke as he held out a hand. Tristan reached into his pocket and brought out a set of car keys. He placed them in Duke's hand and smiled.

"Be safe." Tristan spoke, he had heard what was said on the phone and knew what Duke had to do. Duke rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as Duke looked toward him and gestured him to follow him. Duke smiled slightly.

"Yami says you need to come to the police station."

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi shifted awkwardly in the passenger seat of Tristan's car for two reasons. One; he had never been in the front seat before of any vehicle and Two; He was curious and worried about Yami, why was he at the police station? The car stopped in front of a fairly tall gray building with darkened windows and one door. One way in, one way out. Yugi felt shivers go down his spine at the sight of the place. Duke got out of the car and locked it. Yugi took that as a sign that he had to get out as well and did.

"Why are we here?" Yugi asked softly. Duke shrugged.

"Not sure, Yami just said 'Bring Yugi to the police station.' and hung up." Duke said as he stepped toward the door and opened it, he gestured for Yugi to go in.

"After you." Duke smiled. Yugi glared at him before something snapped in his mind, making him unable to move. He was outside...without his mask. Yugi began to shake, what if his father was out tonight and saw him? What if Yami got hurt and it was because he had somehow been seen in Yami's house without it on? What if-

"Come on, little guy." Duke spoke with a kind tone as he gave Yugi a push into the building. He couldn't blame him for the hesitant entrance, the police station gave him the creeps too. Yugi gave a small 'eep' sound as he was pushed. He looked around the area. It was brown carpeted with gray walls and brown desks. Yugi could see two police officers handling a tall man in the far back, the man looked familiar. His eyes widened as he suddenly noticed who the man in the back was.

"Father?" Yugi whispered. He could barely hear his own voice, but somehow it had traveled to the man's ears. The man's head snapped up, it _was_ his father. He looked scared, confused, and angered.

"Yugi. How dare you show your face here! Don't you see what trouble you've already caused?!" Yoku roared from the back. Yugi felt his heart tighten in fear and his eyes suddenly feel as if they were going to spill out a waterfall. Even in a place such as this he could still hurt me? He saw as the police officers handling him pushed him forward towards the back more. Yugi felt Duke wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"You know him?" Duke questioned sadly. Yugi looked at him, his eyes glistening. Yugi gulped and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah..." Yugi whispered as he removed Duke's arm from his shoulder. He looked down and had to bite his lip. How dare I show my face? Yugi thought he looked fine...What was wrong with it? Yugi rose a hand to his face and choked back a sob. He heard footsteps walk toward him. He didn't care, he just didn't want to cry in a public place. All of a sudden he felt strong wide arms grab him around his shoulders and hug him with so much force that he thought he was going to be broken in half.

"Yugi! Thank god you're okay!" A friendly elderly voice spoke. Yugi's eyes widened at the voice and pulled away to look at the man.

"Grandfather?" Yugi spoke in disbelief. Solomon nodded and smiled brightly at him. Yugi smiled as well and hugged him with the same amount of force.

"Grandfather!" Yugi spoke loudly. Thank goodness that he wasn't harmed! Wait...His grandfather is here and so is his father...but he was called here by-

"What? I don't get a hug?" A smooth baritone voice spoke. Yugi looked toward the voice and felt his heart swell up in an emotion he couldn't place. Yami stood there with his arms crossed, he had a smile on his face and was looking at him dreamily.

"Yami...What happened? Why is my family here?" Yugi asked in a small voice before he detached from his grandfather and jumped into Yami's arms. Yami smiled and hugged him back before he pulled away. He still kept his arms around Yugi.

"Simple, I found out something that your father was doing and got him arrested for it. Also, I thought you would like it if your grandfather was here...So I went and found him." Yami spoke with a smile. Solomon narrowed his eyes and smacked Yami on the shoulder.

"No, I found _you_. Hiding in the bushes like a stalker, honestly. Kids these days..." Solomon grumbled in a friendly tone. Yugi giggled slightly at the explanation.

"What did my father do?" Yugi questioned. He knew that his father abused him, but they didn't have proof of it so they couldn't have gotten him arrested for that.

"He was selling drugs. Strong ones." Yami told him. Yugi's eyes widened, he knew his father made deals. But he thought it was involving cars or something.

"I see..." Yugi whispered. "So...he's not going to be with grandfather and I anymore, right?" Yami nodded. Yugi felt happiness swell up inside him and smiled brightly.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled loudly before he wrapped his arms around Yami tighter then they previously were and pressed a kiss onto Yami's lips. Yami's eyes widened and kissed him back with a smile on his lips.

"Ahem!" Solomon interrupted the two while tapping his foot. Yugi and Yami broke apart and looked toward the old man with a shy smile.

"Sorry." Yugi giggled as he detached himself from Yami. Solomon observed Yami, looking him up and down.

"So, is this the one you're always talking about?" Solomon asked, still observing Yami. Yugi blushed while Yami just looked at Yugi confused.

"You _talk_ about me?" Yami asked with a smirk sneaking it's way onto his face. Yugi blushed brighter and nodded.

"Y-Yeah...Yes grandfather...This is Yami. Yami, this is my grandfather." Yugi introduced politely.

"No, No. I wouldn't have thought that. You call all old guys grandfather."

"Yami..."

"Okay! Okay! No need to get angry!" Yami held up his hands defensively as he noticed Yugi glaring at him. Solomon laughed loudly out of nowhere. Yugi and Yami just stared at the old man before he stopped and smiled brightly at the two.

"I approve of him." Yugi and Yami blushed at that small statement.

"A-Approve?! W-Wait! For what?!" Yugi questioned loudly. Solomon just laughed at his grandson's confusion. Yami smiled and shook his head. Yugi stopped questioning and sighed. His eyes widened as he thought of something that he had forgotten.

"Wait. Grandfather, what about the mansion?" Yugi asked worriedly. His grandfather thought for a moment.

"Since it's Yoku's house and that all of his belongings belong to us now, I'd say it's ours. I can still pay the servants because of my income so it'll be fine." Solomon explained. Yugi gasped slightly when he felt Yami wrap an arm around his waist, Solomon caught this. He rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Or I'd say that it's mine?" Solomon said, highly amused by the action. Yugi was confused as Yami tightened his hold. Yugi looked up at Yami to catch his eyes.

"Yugi. I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me at my place." Yami spoke with a blush creeping across his cheeks. Yugi's eyes widened.

"H-Huh?" Yugi questioned, Yami wanted him to live with him?! Yugi had to admit, he would love too because he loved how the place looked but to abandon his grandfather would hurt him...

"But...what about-"

"Yugi, I know you hate the mansion. I'll be fine by myself, I won't be alone because I'll have the servants there and they'll take care of me." Solomon assured him, already knowing what he was going to say. Yugi looked toward his grandfather and detached himself from Yami.

"You're sure?" Yugi asked softly. Solomon nodded and embraced him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can send some people over to collect your stuff and bring it to you tomorrow at Yami's place." Solomon responded, he glanced toward Yami.

"That means I'm letting you take my grandson and _that_ means that _you _have to give me your address, young man." Solomon narrowed his eyes at Yami.

"I know, I know." Yami chuckled as he instead asked for Solomon's phone number. Solomon gave it to him but still demanded an address, which Yami said he'd give it to him when he got back home.

"Alright, I guess you two have to head off. You have school tomorrow and it's almost dark." Solomon spoke gesturing toward a clock in the area. Yugi nodded and hugged his grandfather one last time.

"Thank you grandfather, I love you." Yugi said softly. Solomon chuckled.

"It's no trouble, I love you too. Oh! Wait!" Solomon suddenly said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture. He grabbed Yugi's hand and placed it in his palm, he closed Yugi's hand.

"Look at that when you get home." Solomon whispered. Yugi looked at him confused but Solomon just winked at him and headed out the door. When Solomon stepped out, Duke came in. Apparently he had gone outside after Yugi saw his grandfather to answer a call.

"Joey and Seto have left your place, Tristan is still there so I have to go back. So, you guys want a lift?" Duke asked with a smile on his face. Yami smiled while Yugi rolled his eyes and walked past Duke.

"No, No. I'm going to walk in the dark and get stolen."

"Haha. Get your small butt in the car."

"Be nice you two."

()()()()()()()()()

Yami and Yugi said goodbye to the other two boys and closed the door. Yugi turned toward the living room first and saw it was cleaned up. It was trashed when Yugi was here.

"I'm going to assume that Tristan got bored and cleaned the place..." Yugi whispered as he walked into the room and looked on the coffee table. He narrowed his eyes as he picked up the white mask that was resting on it. He held it in his hands and felt a small smile stretch upon his face.

"Yami." Yugi called, turning around. Yami looked toward him.

"Hm?"

"Throw this away." Yugi said as he tossed the mask like a Frisbee to him. Yami caught it barely and glared at it, he looked Yugi sadly.

"You sure?" Yami asked sadly. Yugi nodded and smiled softly.

"I don't need it." Yugi whispered, smiling sadly down at the coffee table. Yami shrugged and walked in Yugi's direction. Yugi felt Yami give a firm yet gentle tap to his left butt cheek.

"Look at the photo." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear before he walked over to the kitchen to throw the mask away. Yugi blushed at the actions but reached into his pocket anyway. His eyes widened at what he saw.

In the photo was a slender woman with long blonde hair and large amethyst eyes with a small baby in her arms. He heard Yami come back and stand next to him.

"She looks like you." Yami whispered with a small smile on his face. Yugi stared at the photo as he turned it over and read two words.

_Ai Mutou._

Yugi felt tears threaten to fall down from his eyes. This woman in the photo was his mother. His grandfather had told him that she had died from an unknown disease a long time ago...Yugi had never seen her before. He felt Yami wrap arms around him and pet his back lovingly.

"It's alright, let it out." Yami whispered as he led Yugi to the couch and placed him in his lap.

Yami held Yugi tightly to him as he began to try to relax him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Yami sighed happily as he felt Yugi calm down and actually begin to sleep against his chest. It had taken around twenty minutes to calm him down but he did it none the less. Yami couldn't help the happiness in his chest knowing that Yugi would be living with him. Yugi was amazing in every way, for this kind of person to be living with him was an honor.

Yami sat up slowly and carried Yugi bridal style to the guest room. He didn't want to make Yugi think that he had tried to do _things_ to him as he slept, so the guest room would be the safest. He placed Yugi gently on the fairly large bed and tucked him in. He smiled as he looked at Yugi's sleeping face. He was so beautiful as he slept. Yami couldn't help himself as he leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on Yugi's motionless lips.

"Sweet dreams, Beautiful."

()()()()()()()()

_Beep! Beep! BeepBeep!_

Yami groaned as his alarm sounded through the air. He didn't want to get up for school that day but-...Yami felt his senses of touch come back to him and opened his eyes to see a white somewhat see through object on his face.

"There is paper...on my face..." Yami said to no one in particular. Yami could barely see some kind of writing on it. He grabbed it and rose it up in the air to take a look at it.

_Yami, I went to school early._

_I had to go complete something._

_Sorry about this! I tried to make breakfast for you._

_Get to school safely, see you there._

_- Yugi._

Yami narrowed his eyes at the writing. First day Yugi moves in and he already abandoned him. Yami chuckled slightly as he sat up completely before he processed something. Yugi...a rich kid...tried to cook. He was vaguely surprised that the apartment wasn't burned down. Yami got dressed quickly and rushed to the kitchen to see what kind of thing Yugi could have made that wouldn't have set the place on fire.

"That's cheating." Yami breathed out with a smile as he looked on the counter to see a microwavable breakfast bowl prepared for him. It was done with a fork next to it. Yami poked the contents inside the bowl, surprisingly, it was still warm.

_Knock! Knock!_

They're here already? Yami thought. He looked up toward the clock and his eyes widened, did his alarm clock go off at the wrong time?! Usually he had around an hour before his friends got there! He only had two minutes until it was time to start walking! Yami grabbed the bowl and placed the fork in it before he walked to the door and jerked it open. The regular four guys were standing there.

"You look confused...and what's with the breakfast bowl? You only eat those if you're late." Duke commented. Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack, or would have grabbed his backpack...Did he leave it at school? Screw the backpack! You can get a new one!  
"Shut up. Yugi made it, let's go." Yami growled out as he stepped through the door and slammed it shut. The four friends looked at him oddly.

"You're jumpy."

"My alarm went off late."

"Ah."

"Yeah. 'Ah'." Yami growled as he walked and took a bite of the breakfast bowl. Thankfully, it was good and Yugi didn't accidentally burn it with the microwave. Yami looked at his friends and choked on his food as he witnessed something.

"Why're you and him holding hands?!" Yami questioned loudly as he gestured toward Joey and Seto. Seto shrugged as Joey just laughed and winked.

"What? You jealous?" Joey teased. Yami rolled his eyes and looked away.

"No...Wait...Oh dammit, I lost the bet!" Yami commented in agony. Duke laughed as he beat Tristan on the back playfully.

"Yup, Tristan wins _that_ one."

"You bet on me and Seto?!"

"They bet on everyone, Pup."

"Oh, it's pup now eh?"

"Shut up!" Joey yelled with a blush on his face and looked away pouting. Yami laughed but couldn't get something off his mind.

Where was Yugi?

()()()()()()()()()

Yami looked around the hallways of the school as he walked down to his locker. No, really. Where the hell was the kid? Yugi said he had something to do but Yami wanted to know what that was. The school hadn't given him a project to do, he's pretty sure they didn't at least. Yami looked toward his locker and opened it swiftly. His eyes widened when he noticed two things. One; His backpack was in there and Two; There was a letter taped onto it.

Yami reached in and grabbed it. He ripped it open and groaned when he read the words.

_I need to ask you something..._

_Please! Come to the roof!_

_ Another_ love confession?! Yami groaned, and the girl actually decided to print out the damn letter so he couldn't tell who it was! Yami really didn't want to go, but if he didn't the girl might hunt him down and confess to him in the middle of class...in front of Yugi. He could do without that.

Yami headed up the third floor staircase to the roof, his heart tightening in fear. What if when the girl was confessing that Yugi caught him? Would Yugi think that he would like this girl? Would Yugi move out because of that? Yami shook his head, no Yugi wouldn't think that...but then again he didn't know. Yami reached the door that led out to the roof and sighed. Might as well get it over with. Yami grabbed the knob of the door and opened it with his eyes closed. Who would it be this time? Perhaps the Chinese girl again? Maybe Anzu or Miho?

"Hello." Yami's eyes snapped open at the voice. It couldn't be...Yami stepped onto the roof, staring at the person in front of him. The person smiled sweetly at him.

"I hate wasting time. So, I'll make this fast." The person walked to Yami slowly and stopped in front of him.

"Y-"

"Yami." Yami's heart stopped as the person rested a small hand on his face and smiled again at him. "Will you go out with me?" Yami's face heated up at that small question. The question he always refused because all of the students wanted him for his looks. Yami gripped the person's face and gave them a hard kiss that made them gasp in surprise.

"Do you really have to ask, Yugi?" Yami whispered against the other boy's lips. Yugi's lips turned into a sweet smile before he kissed Yami once again.

"I would rather ask, then act. Yami."

**:And end! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did! Now, like always I will have a poll up the day this goes up! The Poll will tell you which story I will write next, all summaries of the stories are on my profile so vote for the one you like the most! The poll, of course, will last one week! Please review and Thanks for reading, I love you all!:**


End file.
